Mi situación romántica no esta mal y no es como la esperaba
by SamaelEligius0
Summary: Dos personas completamente diferentes se encuentran en una de las etapas màs importantes de su vida. Simplemente aprenderán que la vida no es tan fácil como lo esperaban y tal vez esto una sus caminos. Futuras actualizaciones pendientes.
1. Capitulo Piloto

Mi situación romántica no está mal... y no es como la esperaba.

 **Disclaimer:**

Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru. (やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 lit. Mi comedia romántica juvenil está mal, como lo esperaba.) También conocido como Hamachi (はまち) u OreGairu (俺ガイル), es una novela ligera japonesa escrita por Wataru Watari e ilustrada por Ponkan8.

 **Fuente: Wikipedia.**

 **Advertencia:**

Esta historia puede contener OOC debido a que la mente de los personajes es en ocasiones tan compleja que incluso hoy en día muchos del fandom no pueden entender que pasaba por la cabeza de Wataru-sensei a la hora de crear personajes con ese tipo de personalidades. Y sobre todo mi desconocimiento en cuanto a las mentalidades de los mismos.

 **Fuente: Yo y mi análisis después de leer tantos fics de esta franquicia.**

Capitulo Piloto

Simplemente algo aquí está mal.

Si alguien me preguntara que ha pasado con mi vida después del Instituto la única respuesta que encontraría seria…

He aprobado el examen para ingresar a la Universidad de Tokio.

Algo increíble para mis padres, amigos (Sí, tengo amigos) y sobre todo, para mí, alguien que aspiraba a algo sencillo y sin mayores complicaciones en su vida.

Nunca espere mucho realmente, después de una vida en el instituto no muy placentera con más conflictos que beneficios me encuentro en una increíble situación, al parecer los dioses han conspirado contra mí, un simple chico que comenzara sus estudios universitarios.

Simplemente accedí a tomar el examen de la Universidad de Tokio porque mis padres pensaron que sería el momento perfecto para demostrar mis conocimientos, habilidades y convertirme en una persona más responsable lejos de casa, traduciendo sus perversas intenciones a; ¨Solo buscamos una excusa para que dejes tu amado hogar y entiendas un poco la vida de mierda que se lleva viviendo por si mismo¨.

Gracias mamá. Gracias papá.

Todo esto al darse cuenta de que era mejor estudiante de lo que esperaban al haber sido reconocido como el segundo mejor alumno de nuestra generación en el Instituto (Aun me pregunto cómo es que logre esto, y sí, Yukinoshita obtuvo el primer lugar. Era más que obvio.) y decidieron poner algo de sus esperanzas en su primogénito. Supongo que se dieron cuenta de que su inversión en mi persona esta valiendo la pena.

De no haber sido presionado por mis padres ahora estaría en mi amado hogar con Komachi, estudiaría en la Universidad de Chiba y no tendría que preocuparme por cosas como el que preparar para desayunar, despertar por mi mismo para dirigirme a clases, cómo administrar el dinero que me envían mis padres, entre muchas otras cosas, pero ahora cambio eso, ¿Por qué? Porque desde hace un par de semanas he empezado a vivir solo.

Al final todo resulto en aplicar y aprobar el examen de ingreso, ser felicitado por mis padres, familiares y conocidos, y al final como regalo por haberlo logrado mis padres decidieron regalarme un pequeño departamento en el corazón de Tokio para asistir a la universidad. Supongo que pensaron que eso sería lo mejor para alguien que tiene que aprender a no depender de los demás como hasta ahora lo he hecho y debo aceptar que tienen razón. Así como soy consciente de que al final tendré que pagar por todo esto. Odio este tipo de regalos.

Preferiría el dinero a tener que aceptar algo así.

Tokio tiene fama de ser una de las ciudades más caras del mundo. En teoría todo lo que tenga que ver con bienes inmuebles, comida, servicios y todo lo que se requiere para la vida plena de una persona vale un ojo de la cara y apuesto a que tendré que pagarle eso a mis padres en el futuro.

Habría sido la vida más sencilla si me permitían quedarme en Chiba, pero optaron por alejarme de sus vidas ahora que estoy en una universidad lejos de casa; si, podía negarme. Debí negarme. Pero al conocer las expectativas que tenían sobre mí y la cara de Komachi al felicitarme después de haber aprobado el examen fue más que suficiente para aceptar quedarme en la universidad de Tokio. No puedo decepcionar a Komachi.

El departamento en que vivo es un lugar sencillo y moderno, una recamara de tres metros de ancho por cuatro metros de largo que da hacia un pequeño balcón, una cama Queen size, un escritorio para realizar mis deberes escolares, una pequeña televisión LCD de 14" y la bendita conexión a internet. Tiene áreas independientes para el baño y la cocina, así como mismo cuenta con los electrodomésticos comunes, una pequeña estufa, microondas, lavadora y secadora, y un minibar para hacer de mi estadía la más placentera. (Nota mental: Comprar CAFFEE MAX)

El lugar se encuentra a diez minutos de la estación JR Shinbashi, lo cual es conveniente ya que es una de las dos estaciones que debo tomar para llegar a la universidad, todo esto tomando la línea Yamanote y sufrir un viaje de 3 minutos en el cual debo transbordar y para transbordar debo caminar a la estación de Tokio otros tres minutos para abordar la línea Marunouchi otros siete minutos y de la estación Hongo-sanchome caminar otros seis minutos para llegar a la universidad…

Sí, me estoy quejando de ese simple trayecto por el hecho de que no estoy conforme con la vida que he empezado a llevar. Han roto mis sueños y esperanzas de vivir una vida universitaria un poco más tranquila de lo que esperaba… La vida es una perra. Debí haber reprobado ese examen, debí haberlo reprobado.

Aunque pensándolo mejor no todo está mal como esperaba, gracias a esto podre empezar nuevamente desde cero…

Eso no quiere decir que me olvidare de los grandes momentos que pase en el Instituto Sobu, después de todo es difícil olvidar todo lo que sucedió en el club de servicio, desde mis tontas e incorregibles amigas, mi molesta kouhai, la increíble sensei que tanto me golpeo con la excusa de corregir mi actitud, mi ángel Totsuka; e inclusive el molesto grupo con el que me vi involucrado durante mi estancia en esa escuela. (Si me olvido de alguien espero me disculpe no soy muy bueno recordando a las personas.)

Y ahora me encuentro en mi camino para otro frustrante día en la universidad, teniendo que soportar a mis nuevos compañeros de clase que son completamente diferentes a los que me acostumbre y que han empezado a crear sus vínculos sociales.

Pero como he dicho, me acostumbrare a esto, ahora es tiempo de ir a clases y tener que soportar esas horas de dicha en clases. (Si, es sarcasmo.)

Doy un paso por la gran entrada de la universidad y un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Oh, no. Algo peligroso se avecina, Hachiman debes retroceder. Alguien te observa a lo lejos. Sí, estoy seguro de eso, es hora de la retirada.

¿Por qué?

Porque es simple.

En estos momentos me encuentro en la entrada de la escuela y a unos metros se encuentra Miura Yumiko, la reina de fuego del Instituto Sobu observándome con esos hermosos ojos verde oliva con una cara de pocos amigos, ataviada con una blusa blanca con volante en el escote, jeans azules ajustados algo desgastados (Supongo que será la moda) y un par de tenis vans rojos. He cruzado miradas con ella, es hora de escapar, huir con la rapidez de una gacela… Cambio el rumbo hacia donde me dirijo, sé que no es un buen día para venir a clases, después de todo encontrarse a Miura a las primeras horas del día es bastante problemático…

Error.

Al momento en que me volteo y emprendo mi camino de regreso a mi departamento escucho los pasos de Miura dirigiéndose hacia mí mientras yo trato de caminar lo más rápido que puedo escapando de ella.

Esto sería el sueño de cualquier chico.

Ser perseguido por una hermosa chica mientras tú continuas huyendo porque sabes que sería un error su relación, ella trata de arreglar las cosas y simplemente la ignoras porque no quieres sentir más dolor… El sueño de cualquier chico.

Excepto el mío, porque sé que lo único que puedo recibir de parte de esa chica seria insultos, órdenes y miradas amenazantes. Sí, seria tratado como un bicho raro.

Continuo mi andar sin voltear hasta que me llama por un molesto apodo. Oh, aquí viene.

"¡Hikio!" Lanza un grito hacia mí, nuevamente un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo. Estoy seguro que si no volteo saltara sobre mí y será mi fin. Lentamente regreso mi cuerpo en dirección hacia la entrada de la escuela y la veo frente a mí a unos pocos metros, algo agitada y con el cabello rubio un poco alborotado.

Realmente odio la interacción con las personas… sobre todo personas que he conocido de las cuales no guardo recuerdos especialmente afectivos y los odio más cuando me llaman por apodos extraños. Esas personas deberían morir.

Miura Yumiko recupera la compostura, trata de acomodar un poco su cabello y vuelve a observarme fijamente. ¿Acaso tengo un bicho en la cara o baba de la noche anterior? No, espera. Está dando a entender implícitamente que soy un bicho. Maldita mujer.

"¡Que maleducado! ¿Acaso tus padres no te enseñaron a saludar a las personas por la mañana? Inclusive estabas huyendo de mí. ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?" Miura Yumiko se dirige hacia mi persona, esa mirada amenazante que tanto la caracteriza y esas "agradables" frases matutinas con las que trata de que me una a su conversación. Al parecer alguien debería tomar clases de modales.

Exhalo un largo suspiro, supongo que no puedo escapar tan fácil de esto.

"No soy maleducado. Conozco muy bien sobre las normas de etiqueta y protocolo. Solamente no tenía la intención de encontrarme contigo al iniciar la mañana. Así que al verte en la entrada algo me decía que sería una mala idea entrar a clases el día de hoy. Y no tengo problemas contigo, por ahora. Así que si me disculpas me debo retirar." Respondo lo más estoico posible que puedo, mientras ella forma una extraña expresión en su rostro y pregunta inmediatamente.

"¿Crees que soy un mal augurio o algo así?" Vaya, al parecer si entendió mi mensaje oculto, ahora vamos a ser directos con esto.

"No lo creo. Estoy casi seguro. Adiós" Respondo a su pregunta y rápidamente me despido. Sé que si no me voy ahora tendré dolor de cabeza más tarde.

He esperado por unos segundos, si tiene algo más que decirme es ahora o nunca y ella no desperdicia ninguna oportunidad con tal de conseguir algo.

Han pasado varios segundos.

Vaya, esperaba más de ella…

"Bien. Me retiro. Nos vemos Miura." Giro mi cuerpo con dirección a casa y trato de emprender mi camino nuevamente, mientras sigo escuchando un débil murmullo por parte de ella; parece que ha perdido las agallas que tenía en la escuela preparatoria.

"¡Espera!" Miura trata de gritar pero su tono de voz se ha debilitado y esto llama un poco mi atención. Inesperadamente toma la manga de mi sudadera y me detiene súbitamente, me doy cuenta de que su pequeña mano tiembla un poco. ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esta chica?

"¿Ahora qué pasa?" Trato de responder lo más calmado que puedo, no quiero sonar agresivo, si lo hiciera y ella lo tomara a mal sé que me arrepentiré después.

"Necesito hablar contigo… de algo importante." Miura responde y finaliza con un débil murmullo que sale de sus labios, agacha un poco la cabeza, he notado que sus mejillas se han encendido un poco. Espera, no hagas eso, podría llegar a malinterpretarlo.

"¿Así que por eso me estabas esperando en la entrada esta mañana?" Trato de ignorar su reacción anterior y me enfoco en el tema de interés.

¿De qué podría querer hablar Miura Yumiko conmigo?

No estamos en la misma facultad y solo hemos hablado una vez desde que nos encontramos en U-Tokio. No compartimos nada en común y no nos interesa la vida del otro. Entonces… ¿Qué necesita de mi la reina de fuego?

"Sí. Necesito tu ayuda." Ahora un tono suplicante en su voz. Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba así. Eleva su rostro hacia mí y puedo ver que sus ojos amenazan con el llanto. Demonios, es difícil saber cómo debo reaccionar en estas situaciones.


	2. Indecisión y pasos en falso

Indecisión y pasos en falso

Creí que todo eso había terminado.

Creí que el Hachiman que ayudaba a los demás a resolver sus problemas había quedado atrás después de haberme graduado del Instituto.

Creí que por fin podría experimentar una buena vida escolar, en una gran universidad, tal vez conocer a la mujer que alimente aun más mi sueño de ser amo de casa, graduarme, ser editor, después escritor y cumplir mi gran sueño…

Pero me encuentro nuevamente con problemas que no deberían importarme y más aun cuando vienen de Miura.

Hace tiempo que no llevamos una relación de cordialidad, siendo sincero llegue a odiarla y creo que aun la odio, ya fuera por su falta de tacto, imposición de ideales sobre los demás y sobre todo por lo perra que siempre ha sido; pero ahora que me observa con eso orbes verde oliva amenazando con sucumbir al llanto hace que me sienta obligado a escuchar su petición.

No creo que pase nada malo con tal de escuchar su petición, después de todo no es como que me este obligando a aceptar ayudarla, al fin y al cabo no existe ningún contrato previo donde especifique que tengo que ser un perro obediente y ayudarla con lo que ella desee.

Intento figurar una mirada algo intimidante, arrugo un poco el seño y la observo detenidamente a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes… es difícil mantenerle la mirada, siento como si me perdiera en sus ojos, son tan… hermosos.

Tratar de mantenerme recto ante ella es realmente difícil. Siempre he estado al tanto de que ella es una chica muy hermosa, aun a pesar de su personalidad y trato hacia los demás ella es capaz de arrancarle suspiros de anhelo a quien se lo proponga y en estos momentos estoy sufriendo por ello. Tal vez si ella no tuviera esa personalidad, fuera más dulce con las personas y mostrara su sonrisa a todo el mundo podría acabar con el odio en el mundo, el hambre, las guerras, con mi ángel Totsu... ¿Qué estoy pensando? Eso está fuera de contexto.

Mientras estoy divagando no me he dado cuenta de que se ha acercado un poco más hacia mí, nos separan unos cuantos pasos, tanto así que me he percatado de nuestra diferencia de altura... pero más importante algo intangible en el ambiente, un aroma.

Esa fragancia… ¿Proviene de su cabello o acaso es loción corporal?

Detente Hachiman, no debes alterarte por algo como esto, no es la primera vez que una chica se acerca tanto a ti, simplemente son tácticas que usan las mujeres para conseguir lo que quieren. Tranquilízate Hachiman.

Mis sentidos deben de estar engañándome. Ella no es buena Hachiman.

Miura Yumiko frente a mí, limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos se acerca a mi poco a poco, sus ojos observando directamente a los míos, sus labios temblando un poco, como si se estuviera obligando a admitir alguna culpa.

Inesperadamente forma una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, como si estuviera viendo a través de mi cabeza hacia el exterior, no importándole mi cercanía ni mi persona eleva su mano a mi rostro.

¿Qué demonios intenta hacer?

Sigue observándome mientras su mano se acerca más y más.

¿Acaso ha perdido la razón?

¿Cómo debo reaccionar?

¿Debo de alejarme?

Mientras formulo estas preguntas en mi cabeza veo como alarga más y más su delgado brazo hasta llegar a mi frente e instintivamente cierro los ojos, al poco tiempo puedo sentir la delicada palma de Miura en mi cabeza. ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo?

Puedo sentir su mano tocando unos mechones, como si se tratara de mi madre tratando de peinar mi desordenado cabello. Demonios, supongo que piensa que esa es una buena manera de amaestrar a los chicos con tal de que le juren lealtad.

Maldita sea, no soy un perro.

A los pocos segundos se detiene.

Abro los ojos y rápidamente dirijo mi vista hacia sus manos, tiene una pequeña pluma blanca entre sus dedos y la ve con interés. Han pasado unos segundos, la sigue observando detenidamente, he notado cierto carmín en sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Algún buen recuerdo que tenga que ver con ese tipo de objetos? Esta mujer es rara.

Debo aprovechar este momento para avanzar con la situación en curso, no tengo tiempo para estas cosas.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento. No me podía concentrar con la basura de tu cabeza."

Vaya. Al parecer le gusta ser graciosa.

Maldita.

"No creo que sea buena idea insultar a la persona a la que piensas pedirle ayuda." Replico de mala gana, apartando la vista.

Inclusive una persona como yo se ofende con ese tipo de comentarios; soy mejor que ella en muchos aspectos y se cree con el derecho de hablarme así. Esta mujer es un fastidio. Esta confirmado, aun la odio.

"No me refería a la otra basura que tienes en la cabeza. Hablaba sobre esta pequeña pluma en tu cabello, ¿Contento? ¡Bruto!" Esboza una sonrisa burlona y yo simplemente frunzo aun más el ceño.

Tcht, esto se está convirtiendo en un fastidio.

"Regresando al tema, ¿Qué necesitas de mi? Estas haciendo que pierda mi valioso tiempo, necesito recuperar energía y me lo estas impidiendo de una manera muy molesta."

Se mantiene callada después de lanzar esa declaración.

"Entonces…" Trato de apresurar las cosas.

"Yo…"

Puedo ver ese brillo en sus ojos, sus labios tiemblan nuevamente y gira la cabeza un poco tratando de esconder la mirada.

"Y bien…"

Maldita sea, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

"Miura, ya es suficiente con tener que saltarme las clases después de nuestro desafortunado encuentro y ahora retrasas mi regreso a casa, tan solo podrías..."

"Se trata de Hayato." Me interrumpe súbitamente.

El solo escuchar el nombre de ese "niño bonito" hace que se revuelva mi estomago.

"Así que tiene que ver con Hayama. ¿Aun no te has rendido?"

No me había sentido irritado desde hacia tanto tiempo. Solo era cuestión que ella dijera esas palabras mágicas para simplificar las cosas pero eligió un camino más largo.

"Yo quisiera arreglar las cosas…"

"Ya veo. Y bien, ¿Para qué ocuparías la ayuda de un "bruto" como yo? Pensaba que te desagradaba, así que lo lógico sería alejarte de mí y tener una maravillosa vida universitaria."

"Es algo delicado y no me siento con mucha confianza. No es algo de lo que podría hablar con Yui o Yukinoshita-san. Además no me desagradas… del todo"

"Oh. ¿Así que creíste que yo, el impopular y odiado Hikigaya Hachiman, seria la persona ideal para ayudarte a conquistar a tu viejo amor del instituto?"

Miura guarda silencio.

"Supongo que en el fondo te estarás preguntando en este momento ¿Por qué pensé en recurrir a un tipo tan retorcido como él?"

Ningún cambio en Miura. Y ahora es momento de terminar con el drama.

"Después de lo que te dije antes sigues esperanzada en alguien tan falso como el…"

Dirige su mirada al suelo y trata de disipar la ansiedad generada por el momento jugando con sus manos.

"Simplemente sigues estancada en una relación que no irá más allá de la cordialidad."

Otro golpe directo a sus puntos de vida. No me sorprendería que en cualquier momento rompiera a llorar por algo como esto.

"Hayama solo encontró peones que lo protegieran de los conflictos y tú fuiste el más importante de ellos. El trataba de mantener el status quo para su beneficio y casi logro conservarlo hasta el final, pero al no haber reprimido tus sentimientos todo se vino abajo…"

Me detengo un momento esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Y no sucede nada.

"…Y ahora quieres arreglar las cosas con tus viejos amigos para estar en paz contigo misma y regresar a lo que era antes, aun cuando sabes que es demasiado tarde. Es bastante lamentable viniendo de ti..."

"En realidad no necesito tu ayuda." Miura arremete contra mí con esa declaración. Su voz suena con un toque de melancolía, eleva un poco su cabeza y dirige su mirada hacia mí.

"¿Eh?" Mi cerebro no procesa bien lo que acaba de decir: ¿No necesita mi ayuda?

¿A caso me perdí en la conversación?

Espera…

"Era una simple excusa para acercarme a ti. Necesitaba hablar contigo". Admite esto con una gran culpabilidad reflejada en su rostro.

"¿Por qué no te ahorraste tantos rodeos y fuiste al tema desde el inicio? Incluso dije cosas bastante hirientes sobre ti y tu grupo de amigos. ¡Demonios! He de haber sonado como un estúpido" Cubro mi vista con mi mano derecha mientras me toco las sienes en señal de frustración y pensando en la vergüenza que acabo de pasar.

Al parecer lo último que he dicho paso inadvertido para ella ya que responde naturalmente a mi pregunta.

"Porque razonar contigo es imposible. El día de la ceremonia de entrada trate de hablar contigo y simplemente estabas ignorando todo lo que decía. Apuesto a que si no te hubiera detenido habrías huido sin dirigirme la palabra. ¿A caso no es razón suficiente para intentar llegar a ti de otra forma?" Responde algo molesta, mientras escucho el resonar de sus pasos.

Retiro la mano de mi rostro y miro fijamente al frente, nuestra distancia ha aumentado, trato de observarla pero la luz del sol lo impide debido a su intensidad por lo cual uso mi mano para proteger y adaptar un poco mi vista.

Cierro mis ojos y doy un largo suspiro antes de volver a abrirlos.

Las cosas no van como lo esperaba.

"No es necesario que te sientas en la obligación de interactuar conmigo solo porque los dos seamos ex compañeros del instituto."

"No me siento obligada. Simplemente es agradable ver otra cara conocida en un lugar como este. Además quiero arreglar las cosas entre nosotros."

Ha formado una sonrisa nerviosa.

Puedo notar cierta incomodidad en ella, como si estuviera a punto de confesar algo, pero ahora entiendo perfectamente dé que va todo esto.

Así que a eso se refería con arreglar las cosas…

Arreglar algo inexistente.

Miura Yumiko, en verdad eres bastante rara.

¿Qué debería hacer en estos casos?

No viene nada útil a mi mente. No esperaba algo así de ella. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde aquello que casi lo había olvidado por completo. No es la primera vez que me involucro así con alguien y no sé que podría esperar ella de mí. Simplemente he optado por hacer lo que mejor se hacer…

Ser un bastardo desconsiderado y mentiroso.

"No hay nada que arreglar entre tú y yo. Solo olvida todo lo que paso, no es importante realmente. De hecho no recuerdo todos los eventos de aquella noche así que no es necesario que gastes tus palabras en alguien como yo". Respondo fríamente, esperando que con esto ella elimine las expectativas que pueda tener en mí.

Y al parecer surtió efecto ya que noto que ha cambiado su semblante, ahora no se ve nerviosa, forma una expresión atónita la cual inmediatamente se convierte en lastimosa, es como si algo dentro de ella se hubiera roto.

Sabía que involucrarme con ella me traería problemas.

Sabía que debía evitarla a cualquier costo.

Sabía que era orgullosa.

Sabía que era molesta.

Sabía que era débil.

Se tanto de ella…

Lo único que no sabía era el que ella aun conservaría el recuerdo de aquella noche.

 **N.A.**

 **PRIMERO QUIERO AGRADECER TODO EL FEEDBACK QUE ME HAN DADO, ESO ME HA MOTIVADO A LEER MÁS LIBROS Y PONER ATENCIÓN EN LOS ERRORES QUE HE COMETIDO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, QUE ESTOY SEGURO HE COMETIDO EN ESTE TAMBIÉN, PERO ESPERO SEAN COMPRESIVOS.**

 **SIENDO SINCERO NO ESPERABA QUE ESTA HISTORIA LLAMARA LA ATENCIÓN PERO QUERÍA ESCRIBIR ALGO PARA ESTE SHIP YA QUE ES MUY ESCASO EN ESTA COMUNIDAD, ASÍ QUE ME DECIDÍ A TERMINAR LO QUE COMENCÉ Y ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**

 **SEGUNDO, ME GUSTARÍA DISCULPARME DE ANTEMANO CON LOS QUE SIENTAN QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES BASURA YA QUE TUVE VARIOS CONFLICTOS CON EL PLANTEAMIENTO DEL PROBLEMA EXPUESTO EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, POR LO TANTO DECIDÍ CAMBIAR EL RUMBO DE LA SITUACIÓN PARA ACELERAR LAS COSAS POR LO CUAL RESULTO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO TAN FLOJO.**

 **Y POR ÚLTIMO, ESPERO DISCULPEN POR LA TARDANZA CON LA ACTUALIZACIÓN PERO AHORA QUE HE REGRESADO A CLASES HE TENIDO ALGUNOS DEBERES ESCOLARES Y MI TIEMPO DE ESCRITURA SE HA REDUCIDO DRÁSTICAMENTE, PERO ESPERO TENER EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ANTES DEL MES QUE VIENE.**

 **SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO, AGRADECIENDO NUEVAMENTE EL APOYO, SUS FAVS, COMENTARIOS Y DEMÁS.**

 **UN ABRAZO DE PARTE DE ESTE ESCRITOR AMATEUR INCOMPRENDIDO.**


	3. …Y los recuerdo de él y ella flotan en e

… **Y los recuerdo de él y ella flotan en el espejo de agua.**

Esa noche tan insignificante a la cual no le había tomado importancia hasta el día de hoy… una noche como cualquiera donde se encontraron dos personas por casualidad.

"… _es por eso que siempre has estado solo y siempre lo estarás"_

Aun resuenan esas palabras en mi cabeza, ese tono de voz tan venenoso y en parte dolido, como si se quebrara desde dentro y poco a poco ese fuerte cascarón que siempre había sido Miura Yumiko.

De nuevo se había vuelto a romper frente a un extraño _._

Aun recuerdo cada una de sus palabras.

Como finas dagas atravesando mi cuerpo. Una por una.

Atravesando un cuerpo que en ese momento ya era inmune al dolor.

Solo eran palabras vacías que se dirigían a alguien a quien no le daba importancia a frivolidades. Alguien retorcido como yo.

Puedo ver que no esperaba nada de lo que he dicho.

"Bien si eso era todo me retiro. No tenemos nada de qué hablar. Adiós Miura."

"Por favor. Espera. No te vayas"

"Ya te he dicho que no es necesario. Eso quedo en el pasado."

"No quiero que las cosas terminen así. Quiero tratar de enmendar mis errores. Quiero ser alguien de confianza para los demás. Quiero ser alguien genuino."

Esa palabra me abofeteo tan fuerte que casi pierdo el equilibrio; ¿Genuino, eh? Podría esperarlo de Yukinoshita, de Yuigahama, de Isshiki, inclusive de Haruno, pero de ella nunca. Si el Hachiman de antes estuviera presenciando esto se habría dejado llevar por eso, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Ahora soy diferente.

"No sé donde escuchaste eso pero me gustaría que lo olvidaras."

"No lo podre olvidar tan fácilmente. Estoy segura de que existe algo como eso, algo verdadero."

"¿Así qué crees que en verdad existe lo ¨genuino¨? Por favor Miura, he pasado por esto una y otra vez, he pensado tanto en eso que ya no tiene sentido, he llegado a la conclusión de que no existe algo así. Entonces te pido encarecidamente que te limites a disfrutar de tu vida universitaria por tu lado y dejar de molestarme. No te involucres con alguien como yo. He dejado eso en el pasado, ahora trato de enfocarme en el futuro y pensar en la realidad, en lo que me rodea, así que por favor evita decir eso de nuevo. Ya somos mayores como para diferenciar las fantasías y la vida real. Ya no eres una pequeña chica de instituto."

Finjo una sonrisa burlona, todo esto con tal de que desista de lo que ha planeado hacer… pero no resulta en lo que esperaba.

"Sabía que dirías algo así" Miura agacha un poco la cabeza y me da una mirada comprensiva y serena.

"Entonces si lo sabías ¿por qué…?"

"Porque sé que eres mejor persona de lo que tratas de aparentar." Esboza una sonrisa sincera mientras la observo atónito.

Maldita. Vio sobre mi estúpida farsa.

Trato de mantenerme sereno pero siento que poco a poco mi paciencia alcanza su límite. Esto no tendrá un buen final.

"Estas equivocada. En estos momentos soy un cumulo de frustración y rencor así que será mejor que te alejes, no quiero desquitar mi…"

Trato de terminar esa oración pero su delicada voz me interrumpe, pero no es su voz la que me llamo la atención tal cual, fue algo más.

"Yo solo quería disculparme contigo..."

La forma en que suelta esas palabras me toma desprevenido.

Su voz lenta y pesada, distante, no tengo palabras para describir la sensación que recorrió por mí ser al escuchar eso. Era como si desde el inicio esta chica tenía la certeza de que ninguna de las cosas que dijera funcionaria pero necesitaba deshacerse de ese peso, como si le doliera cada palabra que ha pronunciado.

Siento que algo me oprime el pecho. Esa sensación me ha dejado intranquilo. Como si todo lo que nos rodeara perdiera el color, como si el tiempo se detuviera. Como si solo nos encontráramos ella y yo en un lugar vacio.

Pero aun así tiene la fuerza para continuar.

"Sé que no te importará lo que alguien como yo diga pero necesitaba disculparme contigo. Quería comenzar como alguien nuevo y para ello quería hablar contigo y solucionar lo que paso."

El ambiente se vuelve más pesado, más y más con cada segundo que pasa. Es como si estuviera dentro de un cubo de cristal, reduciendo su volumen poco a poco, presionándome.

Pero yo no puedo dejarlo así. No puedo aceptar algo que no tiene validez, algo que no existe, algo que no tiene sentido para mí. No necesito escuchar ninguna disculpa de su parte. Yo no necesito nada de ella.

"¿Así que todo esto es solo para resolver algo que no necesita solución alguna? Eres bastante extraña. La Miura Yumiko que conozco no es de las personas que le interesa disculparse por algo tan infantil, algo sin sentido, nunca fuimos cercanos como para que creas tener la necesidad de hacer algo como esto… además la chica que conocí habría sido directa con las cosas, no tendría que inventar una estúpida excusa con tal de lograr su cometido."

"Pero es diferente." Miura replica.

"No es…" Trato de negar su absurda replica, pero algo inesperado salió de sus labios. En ese momento un grito inundo la aparente calma de nuestra conversación.

"¡ES DIFERENTE!" Observo a la figura frente a mí. No me he dado cuenta el momento en que comenzó a llorar.

Esta… llorando.

Algo dentro de mí flaquea, verla llorar nunca me había parecido la gran cosa pero ahora algo es ¨diferente¨.

Varias personas cercanas observan la escena, mostrando miradas de confusión, pero poco a poco tratan de volver a su rutina diaria no sin antes dar nuevamente una mirada con cierto interés.

Su ligero maquillaje ha empezado a correrse bajo sus mejillas, si no fuera porque la he visto llorar antes me habría sorprendido, pero solo fue una respuesta natural de su parte. Esta mujer solo aparentaba ser una persona temible y agresiva pero en el fondo siempre fue una chica sensible que temía mostrar su verdadero ser con las personas a su alrededor. Pero nunca creí que algo como esto sacaría su persona más sensible… de nuevo.

Han pasado seis meses de aquello…

 _Me encuentro solo, fuera de las instalaciones del edificio principal del Instituto Sobu, esperando a mi pequeña y adorable hermana._

 _Pero al parecer ella tenía otros asuntos más importantes y no tuvo el tiempo para avisarme sobre sus planes…_

 _Gracias Komachi._

 _Recibí un mensaje en mi celular, desganado extraigo el móvil de mi bolsillo izquierdo y lo desbloqueo para ver un mensaje de la persona que he estado esperando por casi 10 minutos._

 _Komachi: [ ¡Onii-chan!, Lo siento. Iré a casa de una amiga, así que no me esperes, ve a casa con cuidado. Te quiero_ _. Eso me valió un montón de puntos Komachi n.n ]_

 _Otro mensaje._

 _Komachi: [Por cierto, aliméntate bien y nada de café y fideos instantáneos, la última vez mamá te regaño por eso.]_

 _¿Eh?_

 _¿Estoy siendo amonestado por mi hermana?_

 _Y otro mensaje de Komachi…_

 _Komachi: [Pd. ¿Podrías comprar jugo de melón para Komachi? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? Te quiero Oni-chan.]_

" _¡Esta niña!"_

 _Doy un largo suspiro. Aceptando el hecho de que he perdido valioso tiempo de calidad con mi vita-chan en casa y poder relajarme después de una estresante semana de exámenes._

 _Ah. Quiero un café._

 _Mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos puedo observar a dos personas dirigirse en mí dirección hacia la salida del edificio, dos personas con las que estoy familiarizado en cierta medida, la reina de fuego Miura Yumiko y Hayama Hayato._

" _¡Hayato, vamos!"_

 _Miura con la voz más melosa que he escuchado, tal vez compitiendo con la de cierta kouhai astuta que me ha estado dando problemas este ultimo año y Hayama sonriendo como siempre, pero no es una de sus sonrisas falsas que tanto repudio, es algo diferente, como si se encontrara en un momento incomodo._

" _No tienes porque apresúrate Yumiko."_

" _Pero la promoción solo durara hasta las 6:00."_

" _Aun tenemos tiempo…" Hayama se detiene, me observa a la distancia y me saluda con la mano levantada, un gesto que se ha estado convirtiendo en una rutina mientras que Miura me observa detenidamente y a los pocos segundo me ignora tocando uno de sus mechones rubios. Asiento a su saludo con la cabeza y rápidamente me dirijo a la máquina expendedora más cercana por un MAXX COFFEE antes de ir a casa._

 _No me gustaría arruinar su momento tan romántico y es incomodo presenciar algo así._

 _Además debo pensar en cómo aprovechar mi maravilloso fin de semana._

 _No hay nada mejor que empezar el fin de semana con una lata de mi bebida favorita, una buena novela ligera, tal vez vita-chan y algo de comida…_

 _Comida._

" _Bien. Creo que debería ir a una tienda de conveniencia antes de ir a casa."_

 _Una vez en la tienda de conveniencia me dirijo por mis preciados alimentos, sé que debería hacer caso a Komachi y no comer solo chatarra pero soy joven y los jóvenes deben disfrutar sus fines de semana comiendo este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando, incluso ella lo ha hecho más veces que yo y aun así me regaña por eso. Lo siento Komachi, han bajado un poco tus puntos._

 _Me distraigo un poco en la sección de revistas observando las diferentes cubiertas de las mismas y observo el número más reciente que ha sido lanzado de la JUMP. Hace tanto tiempo que deje de leerla. Simplemente por la nostalgia que me genera el verla tomo un ejemplar entre mis manos y comienzo a hojearla un poco, hasta que un destello proveniente de las calles llama mi atención y con esto observo a una pareja de estudiantes que he reconocido rápidamente, caminando sonriendo el uno al otro._

 _Al parecer alguien por fin conquisto al príncipe de Sobu._

 _Después de haber pagado por mí dotación de MAXX COFFEE para la semana, las bebidas de Komachi, un par de paquetes de fideos instantáneos y algunas papas fritas, decido dar una vuelta por la ciudad antes de ir a casa._

 _Bien, un día de relajación…_

 _Oh, eso es lo que estúpidamente creí…_

 _Ahora me encuentro en un parque viendo como cae la noche después de un hermoso atardecer caminando hacia mi hogar, mientras observo a una persona algo abatida, sollozando, sentada en una banca._

 _Frente a mí Miura Yumiko con la cabeza baja, los brazos a sus costados aparentemente sin fuerzas y sollozando._

 _Esto me trae amargos recuerdos, pero es evidente lo que implica…_

 _Hayama Hayato ha rechazado a otra chica._

 _Poco a poco las farolas del parque se iluminan una vez que ha oscurecido completamente. Regalando una hermosa postal. Una chica enamorada sollozando sentada sobre una hermosa banca de madera color marfil, después de darse cuenta de que el amor de su vida la ha rechazado y ella no puede soportar más su dolor hasta que se rompe por completo. Maravilloso._

 _Siento que esto podría convertirse en una situación romántica bastante cliché, donde el chico de buenos sentimientos se acerca a la chica y trata de consolarla dándole un hombro en el cual llorar, para que de esta manera la chica se enamore de su caballerosidad y se dé cuenta de que él fue la persona que siempre estuvo buscando…_

 _Pero aquí no hay un chico de buenos sentimientos que está ofreciendo su hombro para que en él se descarguen todas las lágrimas del mundo._

 _Lo único que existe es una chica de dudosos sentimientos completamente rota, sollozando después de haber sido rechazada por el amor de su vida y un cínico descarado que preferiría escapar de esta situación antes de que sea visto._

 _Así que como mi personaje indica debo escapar de aquí._

 _Avanzo lo suficiente tratando de ser lo más sigiloso que puedo con tal de no intervenir en su situación, pero Miura levanta la cabeza y me ve a lo lejos, al parecer el sonido de mis pisadas llamo su atención, observa como dirijo mi mirada hacia otro lado tratando de ignorarla, pero me sorprendo cuando escucho su voz entrecortada._

" _Hikio."_

 _Mierda. Quería pasar desapercibido._

 _Al parecer los dioses me odian._

 _Regreso sobre mis pasos con pesadez, me situó frente a ella, cierro los ojos y doy un ligero suspiro._

 _Esto no me interesa en lo más mínimo pero al verla siento que no puedo dejarla en este estado, supongo que mis sentidos Oni-chan se encendieron al verla sollozar._

 _Demonios._

" _Miura. ¿Estás bien?"_

 _Que pregunta tan estúpida he hecho. Obviamente no está bien._

 _Esperando una reacción agresiva me preparo para lo peor, pero no pasa nada._

 _Solamente da un largo suspiro y me confiesa lo que ya había intuido antes de preguntarle algo._

" _Me declare a Hayato..."_

 _Guarda silencio._

 _No voy a ser tan insensible como para preguntarle el resultado aun cuando ya lo sé, solo esperé a que se sincerara completamente._

"… _Y me rechazo."_

 _Eleva su rostro y puedo notar lo mal que se ve con el maquillaje corrido al haber estado llorando._

" _Esta anocheciendo y no te ves bien. ¿Necesitas que llame a Yuigahama?"_

" _No, gracias. Por cierto; ¿Me veo tan patética?"_

" _Algo."_

 _Baja su mirada y noto una leve sonrisa._

" _No debí hacer nada de esto."_

 _No sé que palabras podría utilizar ante esa declaración y solamente dejo que prosiga._

" _¿Por qué me declare aun cuando ya sabía la respuesta? ¿Por qué no pude mantener mi gran boca cerrada? ¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil?"_

 _Sinceramente no sé que hago en este lugar, esas son preguntas al viento, yo no debería estar presenciando algo así, simplemente no soy de ayuda aquí._

" _Hey Hikio, ¿Por qué el amor es tan difícil?"_

 _Una pregunta directa… maldición._

 _Esta chica._

 _Si pudiera me gustaría mantener este cálido silencio pero sé que debo responder a eso al menos. No soy la persona con la que los demás podrían abrirse y hablar sobre este tipo de temas pero creo que a ella no le importa en estos momentos, sea cual sea la razón, este rota, confundida, desilusionada, necesita a alguien que la escuche, o que al menos finja interés y comprensión, creo que al menos puedo regalarle un poco de mi tiempo y algunas palabras._

 _Pero yo soy la peor ayuda en esta situación._

" _No lo sé. Nunca me he enamorado como para poder opinar sobre el tema."_

" _¿Estas bromeando? Incluso tú en algún momento llegaste a enamorarte o a conocer a alguien que te llegara a gustar."_

" _¨Incluso tú¨ deberías conocer la diferencia entre amor y atracción, no es lo mismo estar enamorado, que decir; ¨Vaya, esa chica es mi tipo¨. Y no, nunca he estado enamorado."_

" _Bien, supongo era de esperarse de alguien tan bruto como tú."_

 _Maldita._

 _Al parecer necesita una respuesta más explicita para entender mi punto de vista._

" _Nunca me ha interesado ese tema. Es solo para personas que creen que necesitan a alguien a su lado con tal de que su vida tenga algún significado. Eso de algún modo me enferma. El pensar en que debo de soportar a alguien con un carácter complicado, pagar la cuenta en cada cita, comprar tontos regalos para impresionar, ser cariñoso, prestar atención a sus necesidades y lo que le importa cuando a mi no me interesan esas cosas, todo con tal de creer y replicar a los cuatro vientos: ¨Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque estoy enamorado de la mejor mujer del universo¨, son el tipo de cosas que preferiría ahorrarme."_

" _Vaya. Solo escuche quejas y tu lado tacaño."_

" _Estoy seguro de que no soy el único hombre que piensa asì."_

" _Bruto. Aun no sé por qué le gus..."_

" _¿Hmm? ¿Decías algo?"_

" _Nada. Eres realmente bruto, el peor de todos los hombres. ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño como para que hables así?"_

 _Que pregunta tan sencilla._

" _La sociedad. Para mí el amor al igual que el trabajo es perder… Y si no es así supongo que es peor que el perder, es como vender tu alma a alguien que puede manipularte de una y mil maneras. "_

 _(Algo así como situación con Isshiki, pero diez escalas menor)._

" _No podrías tener un poco de tacto. Me acaban de romper el corazón."_

" _Lo siento, pero para mí el tacto no significa nada, ya deberías saberlo. Además tú no tienes roto el corazón. Algo así es imposible. Solamente es la sensación de arrepentimiento que te oprime el pecho. Ahora bien, ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? No me siento cómodo con este tema."_

 _Me siento en la banca lo más alejado que puedo de ella y de la bolsa que llevo en mi mano saco un MAX COFFEE._

 _Presiento que esta conversación se convertirá en algo amargo._

 _La observo a la distancia mientras dirige su vista al cielo estrellado, aun cuando no me agrada esta chica debo admitir que es hermosa, si no fuera por su actitud y carácter tal vez me habría declarado a ella sin importarme el ridículo…_

 _Voltea su rostro en mi dirección y hace una mueca disgustada, al parecer se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que la he estado observando por lo cual para disimular la situación extraigo de mi bolsa un pañuelo y se lo entrego, Miura al darse cuenta de esto se sonroja y en silencio lo acepta, segundos después comienza a limpiar su rostro mientras yo dirijo mi vista al suelo y trato de pensar en alguna manera de ayudar a resolver esta situación o al menos aminorar las consecuencias. Las palabras han sido pronunciadas pero aun así puede haber algo que no les cause tanto dolor._

 _Espera…_

 _¿Por qué debería resolver este problema?_

 _¿Acaso me he convertido en un alma bondadosa que trata de ayudar a todo aquel que se cruce en mi camino?_

 _A pesar de que no debería involucrarme en esto creo que no podría soportar que algo como su amistad se derrumbe, tal vez le tome cierto aprecio a su grupo tan problemático, o quizás sea el hecho de que no me gustaría ver a Yuigahama triste por el simple hecho de que se termino algo que ella creía que duraría para siempre, solamente por que los cimientos de su amistad estaban construidos sobre un suelo hecho de intereses particulares y mentiras; y sobre todo no me gustaría que Miura se culpara por todo esto ya que ella solo hizo lo que creía era lo correcto, aun cuando se guio ciegamente y causo algo que puede ser irreparable, lo hizo porque estaba dispuesta a perder todo lo que había formado con tal de obtener algo más a cambio, ella prefirió un deseo egoísta a mantener lo que habían estado formado por casi tres años._

 _Demasiado egoísta de su parte._

 _Aun así, ella le ha revelado sus sentimientos a Hayama y el la rechazo. Sé lo incomoda que se volverá la situación para ellos lo que resta del año escolar y sé que esta chica se alejara de ellos a menos que no le de importancia y continué con su vida normalmente, todos juntos como si nunca hubiera pasado esa situación. Pero eso no es una solución viable. Al final alguien será lastimado._

 _Qué demonios._

 _¿Estoy pensando en el bien y estabilidad de la reina de fuego?_

 _¿Por qué haría algo así?_

 _Creo que perdí la razón. Esto no tiene sentido._

 _Pero…_

 _¿Debería hacer algo por ellos y evitar que su relación se destruya?_

 _Han pasado varios minutos, continuo en silencio y al no haber llegado a una conclusión apropiada y estar vagando por mis pensamientos solo digo lo primero que me viene a la mente._

" _Miura, creo que no deberías tomarle tanta importancia a esto."_

 _Noto su sorpresa después de haber soltado esto._

" _Así es. No le tomes importancia a esto, después de todo estoy seguro que sabias que te rechazaría de una u otra manera. Sí deseas que su situación no cambie solo aparenta que nunca sucedió. Traten de llevar bien su vida como amigos, como grupo, sé que tendrás que soportar un gran dolor al tener que tratar con él después de haberle declarado tus sentimientos sin haber conseguido nada a cambio, pero te hago esta pregunta: ¿Acaso es más importante un chico que todos los buenos amigos que has hecho y con los que te llevas muy bien? ¿Acaso es más importante Hayama Hayato que Yuigahama, Ebina-san, Yamato, Oka e incluso Tobe?"_

 _Al escuchar esto me mira como si no creyera lo que estoy diciendo, poco después baja su mirada donde me es imposible poder ver sus ojos a causa de que están siendo cubiertos por su larga y rubia cabellera._

" _Soy una egoísta."_

" _Lo eres."_

" _No merezco amigos tan maravillosos." Comienza a sollozar más y más hasta que comienza a llorar._

 _Sé que debería ser cauteloso con este tema pero si quiero romper la buena imagen que tiene sobre Hayama con tal de que no sufra más por su amor no correspondido debo hacer cualquier cosa sin importar las consecuencias._

 _Su llanto se ha vuelto bastante sonoro que incluso algunas personas que pasan por el parque dirigen su mirada hacia nosotros. Bien supongo que es hora de romper su burbuja de confort._

" _Miura, sé que no soy la mejor persona para decir esto pero si esta en tu poder trata de olvidar lo que sientes por él, no merece todo el cariño y afecto que le tienes reservado, él desde hace mucho tiempo había decidido a quien entregarle el amor que no te puede dar, él ha estado atravesando por mucho más tiempo lo mismo que tú, pero él sigue esperando a la persona que ama no importa cuánto tiempo pase. No te conviertas en lo que es Hayama Hayato ahora."_

 _Al escuchar esto Yumiko detuvo su llanto poco a poco y comenzó a tomar mayor interés en lo que estaba diciendo._

" _¿Por qué dices eso?"_

" _Me di cuenta de todo eso y más al haberme involucrado con su grupo. Él también es un ser egoísta, incluso más egoísta que tú."_

" _Eso no es cierto. Hayato no es…"_

 _Por favor Miura, no lo hagas más difícil. Inclusive para mí, calumniar a alguien es caer demasiado bajo._

 _Pero si no lo entiendes por las buenas supongo que te ayudare por las malas._

" _Siempre ha estado usándolos para su propio bienestar aun cuando él aprecia demasiado el vinculo amistoso que crearon."_

 _Aun cuando se que esta es una verdad a medias debo continuar con esto, después de todo incluso las mentiras han llegado a salvar vidas._

" _Hayama no es perfecto y con tal de que sus deseos egoístas se mantuvieran a flote, ha hecho todo lo posible por evitar ciertos eventos, tratando de llevar una vida amena con sus amigos, evitando problemas con los demás, siendo el personaje que todos querían que fuera. Pero sus amigos nunca se dieron cuenta de lo falso y mentiroso que ha sido, no solo con ellos sino también consigo mismo…_

… _Aun no sé quien ha sido más tonto, si él por tratar de aparentar lo que no es o ustedes por caer en su farsa."_

 _Su mirada se intensifica y me observa con cierta ira._

" _¿Qué estupidez estás diciendo? Él no es esa clase de persona. Además, ¿Quién te crees como para hablar así de nosotros?"_

 _Difícil. Como se esperaba de la reina de fuego._

" _Solo alguien que comprende su ¨relación de amistad¨ mejor que todos ustedes."_

 _Se levanta de la banca rápidamente dejando caer el pañuelo que le había prestado hacia unos minutos, dirige su mirada hacia mí con una expresión de furia, como si le hubiera faltado al respeto de la peor manera._

" _Por un momento creí que eras una mejor persona de lo que pareces pero por lo visto eres de lo peor."_

 _Sé que cualquier cosa que diga ahora será inútil pero en ocasiones es bueno provocar a las personas._

" _¿Algo más que quieras decir?"_

 _Estoy jugando con fuego y sé que esto no terminara bien para mí, pero eso esta demás, solo quiero abrirle los ojos para que ponga todo su esfuerzo en valorar las amistades que tiene y no solo a un niño bonito que esconde su verdadero ser._

" _No entenderías nada de esto. No puedes hablar así de los demás sin saber lo que hay detrás de todo eso, de los problemas que enfrentamos, de todo lo que conlleva el ser amigo de alguien. No importa lo que pase entre nosotros, siempre podremos sobrepasar los problemas aun cuando nos encontremos con personas como tú que tratan de arruinar lo que envidian. No vuelvas a hablar así como así, no tienes el derecho de hacerlo. Nunca lo entenderás porque no tienes amigos, nunca sabrás lo que es pasar un tiempo agradable con las personas que te aprecian porque eres insoportable, no sé como es que Yui y Yukinoshita-san te soportan. "_

 _Vaya un golpe duro pero no es tan…_

" _Oye… ¿Por qué no le haces un favor al mundo y desapareces?"_

 _Antes de darme cuenta ya había hecho explotar a Miura. Un gran ceño arruga su frente, sus ojos con cierto brillo inquietante y el tono de su voz tan agresivo._

" _Eres repulsivo y un imbécil que solo ve por sí mismo y que no le importaría lastimar a los demás, es por eso que siempre has estado solo y siempre lo estarás."_

 _Vaya, aun en esta situación puede ser bastante venenosa, si esto lo hubiera escuchado antes tal vez habría sido algo doloroso pero después de pasar tanto tiempo siendo insultado y ser objeto de burlas eso no ha significado nada para mí. Solamente palabras de una chica confundida… además yo tengo la culpa, después de todo no muchas veces tienes oportunidad de provocar a Miura Yumiko._

" _Está bien Ya entendí. Decir ese tipo de cosas es más que suficiente, no es necesario que recalques que mi existencia es innecesa…"_

 _Después de haber dicho esto Miura queda en shock y se tapa la boca con las manos, como si hubiera tocado un tema delicado._

" _Lo siento. Lo siento. Perdóname. No quería decir algo así. Lo siento."_

 _¿Qué pasa con esta situación?_

 _Primero me dice tantas cosas sobre la amistad y el poco valor de mi persona y ahora se está disculpando._

 _Miura Yumiko es más rara de lo que pensaba._

 _Bueno, es suficiente, he dicho todo lo que quería y es hora de retomar mi camino. Si ella toma en cuenta lo que he dicho o no será su decisión._

 _Me levanto del lugar en el que estoy sentado y guardo la lata de café que he estado sosteniendo, al final no tuve ni un momento para disfrutar de ella._

" _Bien, un gusto hablar contigo. No esperaba una situación así, pero supongo que puedo aprender algo. Buenas noches Miura."_

 _Trato de ponerme en marcha sin prestar atención a su persona pero al pasar frente a ella sujeta la manga de mi blazer y en voz baja continúa disculpándose._

" _No quería decir algo así. Perdón."_

 _Me detengo y la observo de frente, puedo notar cierta culpabilidad en su rostro, agacha su rostro y se mantiene en silencio._

" _Miura. Suéltame. Debo irme." Le pido lo más cordial que puedo, pero ella tenía otros planes._

" _Espera. Por favor."_

 _¿En que está pensando esta mujer?_

 _Sigo sin entender esta situación._

 _¿Fue algo que dije?_

 _Repentinamente me abraza, aprisionando mi cuerpo con sus delgados brazos que se aferran a mí lo más fuerte que puede, puedo notar que esta temblando un poco, no me puedo mover, no es porque sea demasiado fuerte, sino porque siento que en cualquier momento ella podría caer al suelo si me llegara a soltar._

 _No sé qué hacer, no sé cómo debería reaccionar y lo primero que llega a mi mente es devolverle el abrazo, dejo caer la bolsa que llevo conmigo, enrosco uno de mis brazos en ella y con mi mano libre acaricio su cabello con tal de calmarla, al ser más alto que ella puedo observar como acomoda su cabeza en mi pecho y debido a esto soy capaz de notar el aroma que se desprende de su cabello._

 _Su respiración es algo errática y puedo notar el tamaño de su pecho frente al mío, sé que no debería pensar en eso pero soy una persona que no está acostumbrado al contacto físico, titubeo un momento, no estaba preparado para algo así, demonios, mis hormonas me están controlando, noto como mi corazón late más y más rápido a cada momento, esto se está complicando más de lo que debería._

 _Miura levanta su rostro y dirige su vista hacia la mía, puedo ver un ligero lagrimeo en sus ojos. Mis sentidos Oni-chan atacan de nuevo. ¿Acaso esta chica no puede ser más linda?_

 _¿Qué estoy pensando?_

 _Cierro los ojos para evitar ver su rostro y así poder dejar de pensar en tonterías, ha reducido la fuerza de su agarre y puedo sentir como se aleja un poco. Y en un intento por recobrar la compostura finjo algo de fastidio pidiendo que me suelte por completo._

" _Oye Miura, ¿Podrías soltar…?"_

 _Pero mi pregunta se ve interrumpida rápidamente por una extraña sensación. Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios presionados contras los míos, puedo sentir su respiración en mi piel…_

 _Miura Yumiko me estaba besando._

 _Abro los ojos rápidamente y veo como lentamente se aparta de mí mientras me mira algo sonrojada, pero rápidamente disminuye el color de sus mejillas dándose cuenta de que no debió haber hecho eso._

" _Yo lo…"_

 _Ya he tenido suficiente de esto._

" _No digas nada."_

" _¿Eh?"_

" _Sé que estas confundida y no es necesario que te disculpes por algo como eso, puedo entenderlo y no te preocupes no diré nada acerca de esto así que olvidemos que ocurrió y continuemos con nuestras vidas como hasta ahora."_

 _Solo es necesario largarme de este lugar. Maldita sea. Esto fue peor de lo que pensaba._

" _Toma esto. Tal vez te suba el ánimo y te limpie el desagradable sabor de boca de esta noche." Meto mi mano en la bolsa que llevo conmigo y saco una de las bebidas que me encargo Komachi, al ver que no estira su brazo para recibir el producto decido dejarlo en la banca._

 _Me observa sin poder producir ninguna palabra, con los ojos muy abiertos e impresionada por ese último gesto de mi parte._

" _Nos vemos Miura."_

 _Emprendo mi camino a casa lo más rápido que puedo, dejándola sola en ese lugar._

 _Si pudiera volar en este preciso momento lo haría. No lo digo como si fuera una manera de festejar el haber besado a una chica sino por el simple hecho de querer alejarme y no querer involucrarme con ella. Solo eso._

 _Estoy casi seguro que las cosas cambiaran a partir de la próxima semana, espero que Miura tenga razón y su grupo se pueda mantener tan fuerte como lo ha hecho hasta ahora… pero eso ya no me debería importar, se han hecho cosas de las que las personas se arrepentirán o tal vez todo pase como si fuera un sueño, lo único que espero es que no tenga que involucrarme de nuevo con ellos._

 _Demonios. Son tan problemáticos._

 _Creo que prefiero los problemas de mi astuta kouhai._

 _Puedo observar a través del rabillo del ojo que aun se mira confundida mientras observa mi retirada._

 _Vaya, este maldito fin de semana no será lo que esperaba._

 **NA.**

 **DEBIDO AL TIEMPO QUE ME HA TOMADO EN ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPÍTULO LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR SERÁN RESPONDIDOS EN EL SIGUIENTE, YA QUE ME TOMO MÀS TIEMPO DE LO QUE ESPERABA AL CORREGIR ERRORES EN ESTE CAPITULO… LOS CUALES ESTOY SEGURO QUE SE ENCUENTRAN AHÍ ESCONDIDOS Y NO TIENEN NINGUN SENTIDO.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPÍTULO... SI NO ES ASÌ HAGANMELO SABER. AGRADEZCO TODA SU RETROALIMENTACIÒN.**

 **Y LAMENTABLEMENTE NO TOCARE TEMAS PARA LA COMUNIDAD +18… AÚN.**

 **PAZ.**


	4. …Y tal vez, algunas preguntas

Antes de comenzar…

Para una mejor experiencia, use audífonos, seleccione un playlist con la hermosa y melodiosa voz de Aimer, de preferencia el disco blanc que es fantástico, y disfrute…

Es broma, pero fue increíble el escribir partes de esta historia con " **Polaris** " de Aimer, [ /82758064]. Recomendación personal.

Capitulo 4

… **Y tal vez, algunas preguntas no se debieron responder**

"Seis meses ¿Eh?"

Un ligero susurro sale de mis labios mientras la observo, fijamente, clavando mí vista en su rostro arruinado por las lágrimas y el maquillaje. Esto se convertirá en algo tan cliché.

Eventos como estos me hacen creer que la vida coloca piedra, tras piedra, tras piedra, todo con tal de verme caer y que el gran dios de las comedias románticas se pueda reír de mí como hasta ahora lo ha hecho. Gracias dios, espero que me recompenses de alguna manera, si puedes hacerlo me gustaría una esposa que pueda apoyarme con mi sueño de desempeñar el rol de amo de casa y si es pronto mejor. Eso sería todo.

Sí, mi vida podría describirse como la hazaña de un lobo solitario tratando de sobrevivir en la gran jungla llamada sociedad. Espera, ¿Los lobos pueden vivir en la jungla?

Pero basta de eso, necesito pensar en cómo librarme de esta situación y si es rápido y no trae consecuencias desagradables mejor. Ahora, ¿En que estábamos? Oh, cierto. Miura quiere hablar de un tema trivial y molesto.

Quería evitar el tratar con cualquier conocido que pudiera encontrar en esta ¨maravillosa¨ etapa de mi vida… pero fue todo lo contrario y ahora estoy frente a una ¨linda¨ chica que tiene problemas con cierto cargo de conciencia.

Su delicada voz llama mi atención, en un tono que asemeja una completa suplica, los sollozos han quedado atrás, pero esta figura aun no parece que se haya rendido en su misión.

"Quiero aclarar lo sucedido. Quiero hablar contigo. Necesito que tan solo me escuches, solo esta vez y será lo último que te pediré. Por favor."

Su suplica me mantiene estático en este lugar. Quisiera largarme de aquí, pero algo zumba en mi cabeza y pide que espere, una extraña sensación, como si fuera a recibir un regalo de navidad y solamente estoy deseando que llegue la fecha definida para tener ese preciado obsequio en mis manos, pero no es tan sencillo, porque en primera instancia esto nunca se definió como la celebración de un evento en particular, llámese tal vez: ¨Día mundial de las disculpas¨; y segundo, porque no es navidad y aun cuando fuera esta fecha tan especial ya no recibo regalos de nadie. Supongo que es la ansiedad la que me impide huir.

La vida de los adultos es difícil. En ocasiones me gustaría volver a ser pequeño o tal vez un adolescente, alguien a quien solo le interesan sus pasatiempos y la escuela…

Alguien que solo se preocupa por las burlas de sus compañeros y el rechazo de las niñas, alguien que solo tiene que pensar en cosas simples como ver su serie favorita para escapar de la realidad y sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo y de esa manera evitar que pensamientos suicidas inunden su…

Demonios, no tengo muchos buenos recuerdos.

Mi vida nunca ha sido muy agradable.

No sé qué es lo que habría sido de mí sin mi pequeña Komachi. Debo hablar con ella pronto y agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí…

Mi hermana menor no puede ser tan linda.

"¡Hikio! ¡Hikio! ¿Me estas escuchando?"

Alguien por favor, dígame que las leyes en Japón han cambiado y que es posible casarme con mi hermana menor. Por favor.

"¡HIKIO! ¡ESCUCHAME!"

¿Eh? ¿Por qué esta gritando esta mujer? Oh, es cierto, Miura me está haciendo perder el tiempo. Pero bueno, no es que yo este ayudando a acelerar el proceso, después de todo yo también soy culpable de la situación actual.

Bien. Regresemos a lo que nos interesa. ¿Komachi estará bien sin su querido hermano?

"¡Hikio!"

Ella es molesta. Quizás en la misma magnitud que Isshiki.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en ciertas cosas. Así que si deseas decir algo hazlo, estoy preparado, di lo que quieras."

A estas alturas estoy listo para cualquier discusión. Hablar con Yukinoshita y Yuigahama me ayudo a ampliar mis métodos de defensa ante falsas acusaciones así como también la capacidad de seguir una conversación amena, por lo cual estoy preparado para lo que pueda proferir la ¨fascinante¨ reina de fuego. Nada me hará flaquear, he estado perfeccionando mis 108 habilidades de solitario, así como otras más, no hay de qué preocuparme. Después de todo, una de esas habilidades ahora es mi especialidad, encargarme de las personas con la cabeza llena de aire (Gracias Yuigahama).

Ahora nos encontramos frente a frente, como dos ejércitos preparados para la batalla que se postergo por tanto tiempo, al igual que hace seis meses, tal vez alguien mejor preparado que él otro y aunque ambos sabemos que todo esto está mal y no es como lo esperábamos estamos dispuestos a darle una conclusión a este sinsentido.

"Entonces…"

Antes de que continúe decido interrumpirla. No soy un caballero de blanca armadura que acepta un ¨reto¨ sin antes planear algo y así como tampoco conozco las trampas que pueda estar ideando esta mujer con tal de que esta situación tome un curso que a ella le sea conveniente, entonces debo poner ciertas demandas en esta conversación, todo sea con tal de mantener un equilibrio entre ella, el emisor de un mensaje el cual ha estado preparando por cierto tiempo (Quizás), y yo, el receptor que no esperaba una situación como esta y por la cual puedo quedar mal parado si por alguna turbia razón o circunstancia inesperada esta plática se inclina en su lado de la balanza y al final yo resulte como un idiota . Después de todo yo soy el que está siendo obligado a participar de esta actividad de recreación. Al menos tengo el derecho a pedir condiciones equitativas para ambos, de cualquier manera yo soy el que ha sido asaltado con esta conversación tan extraña.

"Antes de que comiences Miura, quiero pedirte ciertas condiciones. Para estar en equidad." Al momento de decir esto, Miura muestra una expresión de sorpresa, supongo que no esperaba que pidiera algo en medio de esta situación.

"¿Condiciones?" Su voz no suena muy convencida por lo cual tengo que justificarle mi petición. Si quieres jugar cambiando las reglas o con una ventaja debes justificar la razón por la cual harás esto. Aun cuando sea increíble sigo teniendo un poco de orgullo.

"Así es. Estoy seguro que has pensado durante bastante tiempo este momento, lo que harás, lo que dirás, la manera en cómo esta situación pueda convenirte e incluso maneras de cómo manipularme, por lo cual no creo que sea una buena situación para mi, el enfrentarme a alguien que está ¨armado hasta los dientes¨, mientras que yo solo tengo un libro de Nietzsche como escudo y por espada mi lengua afilada. Tal vez no entiendas las referencias pero no es que espere mucho de tu cabeza. Entonces, ¿Qué dices?"

"¿Eh? Yo…" Su voz vacilante. Me saca de quicio.

Vamos Miura, ayúdame a ayudarte.

"Está bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Al responder a esto observo que no se ve completamente convencida, pero si no lo hago esto puede ser malo para mí y estoy cansado de que las cosas me perjudiquen.

"Bien. Primero, quiero tener absolución absoluta en caso de sobrepasarme con mis comentarios, por lo cual no seré lastimado físicamente por ti; segundo, quiero poder opinar cuando sea necesario, por lo cual intervendré en caso de que sea necesario esto quiere decir que te podre interrumpir cuando yo lo desee. Y por último…

…escuchare todo lo que quieras decir. Es una disculpa, ¿Verdad? Entonces después de que digas todo lo que desees será lo último que me pedirás y olvidaremos que esto ocurrió. Viviremos sin inmiscuirnos en la vida del otro y estaremos en paz. ¿Está bien?"

Después de decir todo esto doy un largo suspiro (Esto se está convirtiendo en una mala costumbre), mientras la observo mordiéndose un poco la comisura izquierda de sus labios, al parecer titubea en aceptar mis condiciones pero no hablare con ella si no me da cierto poder para defenderme.

"Bien, lo acepto."

Excelente, señorita prepotencia (¿Señorita?). Por primera vez podre hablar sin esperar insultos de ningún tipo, tampoco golpes como acostumbraba cierta profesora y después de esto podre vivir tranquilamente sin preocuparme el que cierta rubia pueda alterar mi vida pacífica y tranquila.

Observaba disimuladamente a mi alrededor bastante incomodo el cómo varios transeúntes se detenían a mirarnos, podía ver sus caras de interés y escuchar varios cuchicheos. Inclusive algunos de mis molestos compañeros nos observaban a lo lejos como si se tratara de un show en el cual la estrella principal estaba a punto de salir.

Algo me decía que esta situación se podría convertir en un fastidio a futuro, pero habiendo solicitado el uso de varios comodines aceptados por esta chica nada podría salir mal.

Aun cuando quería mantener la calma, el pensar en los comentarios sin sentido que podrían circular si alguien malinterpretara esto comenzaban a preocuparme, tal vez alguien incluso inventaría una situación clásica de drama de tv y pronto seria tema de conversación en el campus, algo como: ¨Hikigaya Hachiman estudiante de primero, bastante prometedor y con un buen futuro por delante, ha hecho llorar a una hermosa chica la cual tuvo la mala suerte de fijarse en un bicho raro como él¨, así como otros rumores similares y sin sentido que se pudieran generar de esa magnitud .

Espera. Regresemos un poco.

¿Me preocupan los comentarios de los demás?

¿Desde cuándo le tomo tanta importancia a lo que piensen los demás de mi?

¿Por qué estoy sintiendo un temor irracional sobre eso?

Nunca me había importado lo que los demás pensaran o dijeran de mí. Simplemente los ignoraba.

O tal vez algo estaba cambiando en mí.

No. Eso no puede estar pasando.

Simplemente es normal no quedar marcado como un paria desde el primer cuatrimestre de clases en la universidad.

Es algo normal. Debes preocuparte por dejar tu mejor impresión con las demás personas con tal de avanzar y obtener lo que deseas. Sí, eso es lo que hago. No me preocupa lo que puedan pensar, sino lo que en verdad puedo llegar a ser, ¿Verdad?

Al volver mi rostro hacia la persona frente a mi podía ver cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Demonios, es linda. Aun a pesar de que se ve deplorable con el maquillaje hecho un asco…

Espera, ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

Un vago recuerdo de mi pequeña Komachi inundo mi visión, aquella vez, durante una visita al parque jugando raspo su rodilla al caer, su cara con lagrimas y llorando a todo pulmón sin importarle nada, hasta que como el genial y magnifico hermano que soy fui a su rescate, la consolé y lleve hasta casa cargando como el buen hermano que siempre he sido…

Eso es irrelevante.

Abro una pequeña bolsa de la mochila que llevo conmigo y sustraigo un pañuelo de papel, estiro mi mano y lo coloco en su campo de visión, la cual al ver esto parece aceptarlo, pero al momento de querer tomar el objeto toca levemente mi mano y se aparta a la vez que me observa sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer lo que sus ojos están presenciando.

"Esto…" Su melodiosa voz, resuena en mis tímpanos, solo una palabra… ¿Por qué demonios me hace batallar? Supongo que es difícil el que alguien se acostumbre a una muestra de amabilidad de mi parte así como el tocar a alguien tan bruto como yo, no vaya a contaminarte con mis Hikigermenes…

¿Acaso no es lo mismo de hace tiempo?

"Deberías limpiarte el rostro. Es incomodo verte en ese estado."

Mis palabras, lo más secas posibles, sin mezclar un significado oculto en ellas, siendo duro y sincero, tratando de facilitar las cosas entre nosotros…

Creo que podría hacer algo para obtener más ventaja con esto, si ella tiene un plan, ¿Por qué no improvisar uno yo también?

Estoy de pie, al igual que muchas personas, puedo pensar mejor que otras, puedo hablar sin preocuparme por lo que piensen de mi, entonces…

¿Por qué no destruir algo en estos momentos? ¿Por qué no destruirla?

¿Qué es ese algo?

Representa un sentimiento, una emoción, tal vez una persona… Sí, destruir una persona. No me refiero a deshacerme de ella físicamente, solo eliminar los rastros de empatía que tiene hacia mí. Al fin y al cabo eso también se puede destruir, ¿No es así?

Siempre fui muy dócil frente a ella, pero ¿Por qué no cambiar las cosas? Yo no soy el cervatillo asustado en estos momentos. Bien, podría romperla en estos momentos, de esa manera sería más fácil alejarla de mi, sería más sencillo para ambos.

Jajaja. Es gracioso. ¿Por qué haría algo así en este momento?

No debería pensar en eso. Inclusive siendo el pesimista, patético y cínico que soy eso sería demasiado para mí.

"¿No puedes decir algo más delicado?" Pide en un tono de voz calmado, como si fuera un vano intento por bromear.

Y se repite lo mismo.

"Nunca fue mi intención el tratarte bien, simplemente hice lo que cualquier persona haría en esta situación. Además…"

No es que me importe la opinión que tengas de mi en estos momentos.

"¿Eh?"

¿Por qué estoy alargando más esta situación?

Después de escucharla y decirle lo que pienso se acabara esto. De eso estoy seguro.

"Nada. Olvídalo. Si no quieres aceptarlo está bien."

Después de todo, ¿Quién aceptaría la caridad de una persona como yo? A los ojos de las demás personas soy lo peor, un delincuente, depravado, pervertido, idiota, Hachiman. El último no es un insulto Yukinoshita.

"¿Yukinoshita-san?" La voz de Miura me baja del tren de mis pensamientos.

¿Qué?

"¿Dije eso en voz alta?"

Al preguntarle sobre esto desvía su mirada, como si la respuesta a eso fuera penosa y con poca seguridad se atreve a responder.

"Mencionaste algo sobre…"

Se detiene abruptamente.

"… un insulto y Yukinoshita-san."

Una imagen fugaz viene a mí. Yukinoshita Yukino, sonriendo, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas resbalan por sus rosadas mejillas, sus manos presionando su pecho y una fascinante puesta de sol como fondo para ese momento…

Que cliché… y a la vez triste.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ella.

Al parecer sigue influyendo en mi vida. Típico de ella.

"Vaya, mi mente me traiciona, como todo en esta vida."

Pasados unos pocos segundos me dispongo a guardar el pañuelo que no recibió, pero sin avisar se acerca a mí y toma de mi mano el paño lo más rápido que puede. Al darme cuenta de esto doy un suspiro. Estoy exhausto.

Esta chica debería aprender a respetar el espacio personal de los demás.

Entre mis monólogos sin sentido y su actitud y personalidad tan complicada, no sé quien es peor.

¿Por qué viene a mi cabeza el onceavo mandamiento de la biblia de LaVey?

Cierto, estaba pensando en destruir algo de ella. O quizás quiero destruirla. Creo que cualquiera de las dos cosas está bien para mí.

Es hora de apresurar esto. Me está aburriendo el hecho de tener que pensar en algún monologo tan profundo que incluso una cuarta pared se pueda romper en este mismo momento y alguien me haga quedar como idiota.

Es ahora o nunca.

"Bien. Entonces si quieres decir algo solo dilo. Tan solo terminemos con esto. Por favor."

No me podría importar menos lo que pueda hacer, conozco un poco la extraña situación en que se encuentra, muchas veces me obligaron a disculparme por cosas en las que no tenía nada que ver y ahora esta chica viene a disculparse conmigo, por algo que no debería, por algo que a estas alturas no me interesa.

Aunque es algo normal, después de todo existe una frase que reza: ¨Cada cabeza es un mundo¨, así que si ella se sentirá mejor de esta manera creo que puedo prestarme para esto.

"¿Y bien?"

"Yo…"

Se detiene súbitamente, como si le costara expresarse, puedo ver que sube su mano derecha y la pega contra su pecho sosteniendo el paño de papel que antes me había arrebatado, quizás fuera por un acto de nerviosismo o para tomar el valor que necesita, tal vez…

"Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió esa noche. La noche en que Hayato me rechazo."

Por favor, no pronuncies ese nombre y rompas a llorar. Ya es bastante pesado el ambiente con solo palabras sosas y agregando el factor ¨príncipe¨ del instituto esto puede ser peor. Además, ¿Por qué haces énfasis en esa noche? No es como si hubiéramos experimentado esa situación muchas veces.

"No merecías las palabras que te dije, en esos momentos me convertí en la peor basura del mundo, nadie merece escuchar eso y menos de alguien como yo. Alguien como yo, que teme expresar sus sentimientos a los demás, alguien que se escudaba en un personaje agresivo que alejaba a las personas que tenían buenas intenciones, alguien tan estúpida como yo…"

Oh. Esto es realmente impresionante.

Nunca espere llegar a escuchar así a la gran monarca de fuego. Rebajarse al nivel de un plebeyo como yo debe de considerarse un honor, pero, ¿Esto se puede tomar en serio?

La observo detenidamente, su voz hace eco en mi cabeza, aun cuando trata de sonar lo más cordial que puede me doy cuenta de que en el fondo titubea.

Su semblante recobra un poco la normalidad, aun mostrando una sonrisa malograda, como si le doliera el simple hecho de hablar de esto. Al parecer a algunas personas les es difícil tirar su orgullo a la basura.

"Y alguien tan solitario como tú, me regalaste un poco de tu tiempo aun cuando no era tu obligación."

¿Qué no era obligación? Eres graciosa Miura.

"Algo dentro de mi quiso creer que lo mejor sería hacerte caso. De haberme retirado habrías salido tras de mí y apuesto a que resultaría golpeado." Justo cuando termino de hablar una débil risa sale de sus labios y su rostro muestra un poco más de calma.

Aun cuando no tiene la suficiente confianza para verme directamente a la cara se nota cierta determinación en sus ojos. Un pequeño brillo...

Pero ¿Qué pasa con esa expresión tan lastimosa?

"Jaja. Nunca haría algo así." Un ligero tintineo, una pequeña risa y un dialogo sin energía.

Esto me está dando pena.

"Tal vez no, pero no quería arriesgarme." Suelto lo más simplonamente posible, esto me está deprimiendo. Pero antes de darme cuenta Miura intervino con una pregunta.

"¿Siempre te parecí aterradora?"

Esa pregunta con cierto tono de interés. Por fin cambiaria esta atmosfera.

"Todos los días trataba de no inmiscuirme en su grupo con tal de evitar un enfrentamiento con la ¨reina de fuego¨." Respondí.

"¿Reina de fuego?" Me observa, ligeramente impresionada.

"Fue un sobrenombre que decidí darte debido a tu temperamento. Eras bastante agresiva en ese entonces." Retrocedo un poco, con tal de evitar el recibir un golpe de su parte, aun cuando se suponía que debía estar absuelto no podía estar seguro de que respetaría mis demandas y no quería recibir un puñetazo o un tirón de orejas de su parte, pero contrario a lo que esperaba todo continuo siendo gris, no muestra una pisca de enojo, solo otra débil impresión.

¿Diversión? No. ¿Se sintió ofendida? Tampoco.

"Jaja. Supongo que lo merecía." Su expresión no ha cambiado. Esa expresión amarga.

Demonios Miura. Me agradabas más cuando no eras un simple trapo y desfogabas toda esa energía y malos modales, ahora me pareces aburrida, incluso más que yo.

"Una reacción típica sería un insulto de tu parte o quizás un golpe. No estoy conforme como avanza esto pero por favor continua."

"Lo sé. Creo que me volví aburrida. Lo siento." Una pequeña sonrisa lastimosa como hasta ahora.

Demonios, creo que esta chica me está tomando por un tonto.

"No te disculpes. Solo continua."

"Está bien…" Esa expresión y su tono de voz me ponen de los nervios.

Por favor, golpéame o algo, que no soporto esto.

"Entonces en esa ocasión solo te vi. Eras la última persona que habría deseado encontrar en un momento como ese, con tu estúpido caminar, tu espalda encorvada y tus espantosos ojos. Te llame y pensaba que al verme en ese estado tendrías lastima de mi, pero creo que esperaba demasiado de ti y solamente iniciamos esa estúpida conversación."

Era de esperarse, fui muy agresivo e idiota esa vez. Es normal recordar una experiencia de ese tipo.

"Me dijiste que no le tomara importancia a lo sucedido, incluso parecías decidido a ayudarme a resolver todo eso, pero al final todo termino en esa maldita conversación."

Se supone que te estás disculpando conmigo, no estás aquí para recalcar y echarme en cara las cosas que he dicho.

"No podía soportar el seguir escuchándote. Y yo me desquite contigo, y no lo merecías."

Ja. Ojala las demás personas tuvieran un poco de esa pequeña consideración que me tienes. Al parecer no eres tan mala, Miura.

"Sabía que no serias el típico chico que consuela a una chica en esa situación, pero no quería sentirme sola, no quería estar sola, no quería nada de eso. Simplemente necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y creo que fuiste mi mejor opción, hasta que decidiste hablar con tu ruda sinceridad y yo no quería aceptar nada de lo que decías."

"Es normal. No vas por la vida haciendo caso a las cosas que dicen los demás solo porque ellos creen tener la razón. Por eso todos tenemos cerebro y pensamos de diferente manera. Si te hubieras dejado influenciar en ese momento no estarías aquí tratando de rectificar algo que consideras una equivocación y me darías pena después de saber que eres fácil de manipular. Me alegra que no hicieras caso de mis palabras." Comento con el argumento más sincero que puedo razonar, aun a pesar de que es lo primero que viene a mi mente me hace sonreír, hacía tiempo que no decía tantas cosas idiotas en una situación así. Espera…

¿Acaso le estoy dando otra motivación para esta conversación?

 _¨Si te hubieras dejado influenciar en ese momento no estarías aquí tratando de rectificar algo que consideras una equivocación…¨_

¿Qué carajos he dicho?

"Je, en eso tienes razón. Pero siendo sincera, en ese momento algo dentro de mi decía que tenias toda la razón, pero no podía aceptarlo de esa manera, no quería encontrarme con una mentira alimentada por tanto tiempo, quería seguir ignorando eso, pero al final tenias razón. "

Fue en ese momento en que vi algo diferente en ella, tal vez ya no era esa chica tonta que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Tal vez, en ese entonces estaba cegada por ciertos eventos que se suscitan en esa etapa de la vida y creía que las cosas buenas vendrían a ella solo por ser positiva y pensar que la vida es color rosa. Pero se dio cuenta que nada es lo que parece y aunque te esfuerces no todo se puede conseguir, debes vivir con ese fracaso en tu vida y aprender algo de ello.

Me gustaría creer que ella ha comenzado a pensar de esa manera.

Pero cuando se trata de Miura Yumiko nunca se pueda saber que esperar de ella.

"Después de todo lo que te dije solo trataste de detenerme con palabras simples, no me gritaste, no hiciste nada, solo tratabas de disminuir la tensión de la situación. Esperaba que me reprendieras por mi actitud, que me dijeras algo que me lastimara pero no lo hiciste. Incluso en mi confusión trataste de ser como un hermano mayor, aun cuando no sabías que hacer trataste de consolar a una tonta, agresiva y estúpida chica que no podía hacer nada por sí misma. Y al final me aproveche de ese momento y…"

"¿Y?"

Al decir esto sus mejillas se encendieron de un rojo carmesí brillante, tal vez la vergüenza por esos recuerdos, sentía vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos, o será que…

"En esa confusión yo…"

Detuvo sus palabras inesperadamente, supongo que lo recuerda al igual que yo…

Con tal de no ahondar en ese recuerdo decido utilizar ese maravilloso consejo transmitido de generación en generación por la familia Hikigaya…

 _Esa calurosa tarde de verano en vacaciones, hacia unos pocos años en casa de los abuelos, disfrutando de una cálida tarde mirando hacia cierto patio donde pase los pocos momentos agradables de mi niñez, mientas estaba recostado sobre el tatami y el abuelo sentado tomando su clásica lata de cerveza Asaki. Haciendo evidente el hecho de que había pasado bastante tiempo disfrutando de su ¨elixir de la juventud¨ como él lo llamaba y en sus momentos de bienestar y calidad_

" _Hijo. En ocasiones es importante mantener las apariencias. Lo sabes, ¿Verdad? Eso nos ayuda a vivir tranquilamente. Por eso es muy importante mentir y negar las cosas. Si, puede ser algo malo, pero te puede salvar la vida. Jejeje."_

 _Rasgos evidentes de alguien ebrio. Pero no lo puedo juzgar, está en su retiro y puede disfrutar de ello. Me pregunto cómo será mi vida cuando llegue a su edad._

" _Sí hiciste algo vergonzoso niégalo, puedes hacer de loco o tonto y si nada de esto funciona solo di que lo olvidaste. Eso nunca falla."_

" _¿Hmm?"_

 _Negarlo o decir que lo olvide._

 _Y entonces el viejo, recostó su hombro en la puerta de madera que daba al patio de esa vieja casa de verano. Lo que mi abuelo nunca imaginaria es que esa borrachera le costaría…_

… _una gran reprimenda de mi abuela. Que maravillosos días._

Jaja. Nada mejor que los consejos de los mayores. Gracias abuelo.

Esbozo una delicada sonrisa. Recordar esos tiempos en que me sentía confortable con alguien más me animan.

Pero esto es un tema diferente. Es mejor avanzar y reprimir ciertos sucesos de la vida. No creo que Miura este de acuerdo con hablar sobre eso, cuando es vergonzoso para los dos.

"Varias cosas… no son tan visibles en mi cabeza. Tal vez.. haya reprimido algunos recuerdos. Así que… no importa si no me cuentas todo, solo… ve al final." Comente, mientras noto cómo se eleva la temperatura en mi rostro. Se podría decir que incluso estoy más avergonzado que ella. Esto es poco varonil incluso para mí.

Me miraba confundida, como si estuviera pensando en revelar todos los detalles de lo acontecido y tal vez esperaba mi reacción después de escucharlo. Pero como si entendiera lo que trataba de evitar implícitamente, termino con lo que aparentemente era lo que ambos recordábamos.

"Te fuiste y simplemente me sentí más sola que nunca." Observe la calidad de su expresión, ese rostro melancólico y con cierta amargura.

Es difícil abrirse con extraños, ¿Verdad Miura?

"Lo siento. Nunca he sido bueno consolando a las personas. Excepto a mi pequeña Komachi." Agrego a la conversación, tratando de animar un poco las cosas. No quiero que por algo así esta chica caiga en depresión. Sería demasiado para alguien como ella.

Y al parecer funciono mi truco. De la nada escucho su risa y un comentario fuera de lugar.

"Jajaja. Sis-con."

Por favor. Es solo amor fraternal.

"Eso es algo que no puedo negar."

"Me gustaría poder experimentar algo así."

"¿Eh?"

"No es nada. Además aun no termino."

"Cierto. Por favor prosigue."

"Muy bien. Esa noche, en mi habitación solo daba vueltas sobre la cama preguntándome por qué las cosas nunca salen como uno lo desea. Al final no pude conciliar el sueño, inclusive tuve que pedir ayuda a mi madre para poder entenderlo y solo me dijo que fuera sincera conmigo misma. Fue similar a lo que mencionaste, pero aun así no lo quería aceptar. Al final me regaño y me exigió disculparme contigo. Me dijo que debía enmendar el daño que había hecho. Fue tan gracioso, escuchar que mi madre defendiera la postura de un raro como tú ni siquiera en mis sueños lo habría imaginado, pero tenía razón, nunca tuve el derecho de actuar así contra ti. Muchas veces trate de disculparme contigo, pero siempre que me veías huías, además no podía acercarme a ti fácilmente, después de todo ese año escolar nunca estabas solo, Sis-con."

"Después de todo lo que paso no quería verme involucrado con tu grupo. Ya era suficiente con los extraños rumores que circulaban sobre mí como para agregar más. Además era incomodo, pude darme cuenta de las miradas que me dirigías, inclusive Yuigahama me pregunto sobre ciertas cosas en torno a nosotros. Fue demasiado vergonzoso."

Las mejillas de Miura se encendieron.

"¿Yui hizo eso?"

"Sí. Al final solo le dije que nos encontramos cierta noche y tuvimos una discusión. De esa manera logre deshacer sus sospechas, al fin y al cabo no fue una mentira y fue perfecto para terminar con su interrogatorio."

Oye. ¿Qué pasa con el cambio de esta situación? ¿Me estoy divirtiendo con esta charla?

Siento algo especial en esto. ¿Por qué me siento tan confortable con ella? ¿Es diversión?

Tal vez en el fondo no éramos tan diferentes, quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo para darme cuenta de que esta chica no era la perra que siempre creí, o tal vez es una fachada para hacerme caer y burlarse de mí, pero esto se siente tan natural, no siento esa clásica actuación de su parte para encajar. Quizás no somos tan diferentes.

¿Quizás...?

¿Quizás ella…?

 _¨…alguien que se escudaba en un personaje agresivo que alejaba a las personas que tenían buenas intenciones… ¨_

Así que era eso. Ahora lo entiendo.

¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?

Reuniendo todo el valor y coraje que tenia decidí hacer cierta pregunta incomoda. Tal vez esté equivocado, pero al estar tan seguro con mis suposiciones me siento algo intrigado. No tiene nada de malo querer saber.

"Oye, Miura. ¿De casualidad, también eras una chica solitaria?"

"¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?!" Al momento de escuchar esto alza cierta voz temblorosa, un cierto sonrojo colorea su rostro y comienza a jugar con las manos.

Esta nerviosa. Que simple.

"Eso quiere decir que sí. Vaya. No lo hubiera imaginado."

"No. Espera, no lo fui. Yo no… ¿Por qué eres tan bruto?..."

Es genial hacerla enfadar.

"…Sí, cuando era pequeña lo fui." Touche. Sabía que ocultaba algo. Esa actitud de perra y mandona no era natural.

"Algo en tu forma de ser no era normal. Por lo cual me arriesgue en preguntar eso. Vaya. Nunca había conocido a alguien que experimento lo mismo que yo. (Bueno, excepto por Tsurumi Rumi y Yukinoshita, y Yukinoshita es un caso demasiado especial). Y menos una chica que proclamaban de las mejores bellezas del instituto."

"No digas eso. Es vergonzoso."

¿Es en serio Miura? Antes te pavoneabas al saber eso y ahora que lo menciono te avergüenzas. Lo confirmo, eres más extraña que yo.

"Cuando era pequeña no me podía llevar bien con los demás. Era algo retraída y pasaba mis días sola. No siempre fui la agresiva y mandona que podía poner a todos en su lugar."

No sé por qué no me sorprende.

"Eso me trajo varios conflictos, era dejada de lado por todos, no tenia oportunidad de hacer amigos y solamente veía desde lejos a los demás, sintiendo envidia y celos de mis compañeros. Siempre me preguntaba por qué no podía disfrutar de mi niñez, con alguien con quien compartir bonitos momentos, pasar el tiempo con alguien que estuviera interesado en tus pasatiempo, jugar con alguien, inclusive tener pijamadas y hablar de muchas cosas."

Sí, sí. Demasiado lindo. Fantástico. ¿Algo más de lo que deba estar enterado?

"Pasaron algunos años, y cuando trasladaron a mi padre a Chiba cambie un poco mi personalidad retraída por la una niña agresiva y mandona, creyendo que eso podría ayudarme y quizás me ayudo un tiempo pero las amistades que forme en ese tiempo fueron pasajeras, al final siempre me quedaba sola. Después creí que nada funcionaria que mi vida sería lo mismo y me hice a la idea de estar sola, cuando alguien trataba de acercarse a mi simplemente los alejaba con mis malos tratos y exigencias. Me había dado por vencida. ¿Te das cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba en ese tiempo?..."

No puedo decir si está bien o mal. Solo escucharte y quedarme callado. No es que muchas personas me cuenten su vida.

"…Pero todo eso cambio cuando menos lo esperaba, cierto comienzo de año escolar conocí a una niña que también parecía algo tímida, un poco rara en sus aficiones pero con una gran calidez y fue la primera persona que me mostro lo increíble que era ser amigo de alguien. Al inicio la trate mal injustamente, pero fue demasiado insistente y me di cuenta de que ella tenía eso que yo no podría desarrollar fácilmente. Empatía por los demás. Ella siempre buscaba una excusa con tal de hablar conmigo y nunca se rindió conmigo y hasta ahora hemos compartido mucho tiempo juntas, desde la mitad de la escuela elemental hasta el instituto y aun cuando no estemos en la misma universidad seguimos en contacto todos los días."

Uwaaaaah. Que hermosa relación. Creo que podría rivalizar con la relación Yuri, Yukinoshita-Yuigahama

Creo saber a quien se refiere. ¿Tímida? ¿Un poco rara? ¿Gran calidez? Asi que la chica fujoshi y ella están en una relación Yuri. Quien lo diría.

"Así que fue Ebina-san."

"Sí, Hina fue la primera persona que se convirtió en mi amiga. Es por eso que la atesoro y trato de protegerla de cualquiera."

Yo diría que la proteges de sobremanera.

"Cierto, recuerdo lo molesta que estabas cuando intervinimos en su petición."

"Eso era obvio. ¿Cómo se les podía ocurrir algo así? Al final me entere que tú resolviste todo. Supongo que te debo agradecer eso."

Lo hice porque era mi trabajo. No necesitan agradecerme de nada.

"¿Así que te lo dijo? Era de esperarse."

"No realmente, lo escuche de Hayato y Hina. El cómo actuaste en ese momento, siempre pensando más en los demás que en tu propia persona, sin importarte el daño, todo con tal de resolver las cosas lo más rápido que puedas. Típico de ti. Tal vez eso es lo mejor de ti. Nunca dudarías en ayudar a alguien."

"No soy tan buena persona como crees."

¿Eh?

¡Wuaaah! ¿En serio he dicho eso?

Y pensar que algún día utilizaría esa frase. Me siento tan falso.

"Eso es mentira. Eres una persona increíble, porque si no fuera así Yui no se habría fijado en ti."

Al escuchar eso mi estomago se retorció, ¿Yuigahama? ¿Qué demonios está diciendo esta chica?

"Eres una buena persona Hikio. Aun cuando tu apariencia sea la de un delincuente y bruto sé que en el fondo eres mejor de lo que aparentas."

"Oye, ¿Qué tiene que ver Yuigahama en todo esto?"

"Bueno, ella fue una de las personas que me ayudo a ver lo mejor de ti."

Todo eso fue tan repentino. Mi estomago me está molestando, tengo nauseas. Si dice algo más creo que vomitare.

"Por favor, no digas eso. El recordarla me trae malos recuerdos, aun me siento mal por la manera en que rompí su corazón. Incluso para alguien como yo sentí que eso fue muy bajo y fue tan solo con un momento de sinceridad."

"Lo sé. Hina y yo tuvimos que consolarla. Pero era de esperarse."

"Apuesto a que fue difícil el hacerla entrar en razón."

"No realmente. Al principio ella lloro mucho, nos conto todo lo que sucedió. Ella solo quería desahogarse, y al final dijo que era feliz… Feliz porque logro abrir su corazón a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada."

Sin antes me sentía incomodo por solo haber nombrado a Yuigahama en estos momentos estaba seguro de que mi rostro estaba completamente rojo de la vergüenza.

"Por favor. Cambiemos de tema, no estamos aquí para hablar de eso."

"Lo sé, solo lo recordé. Quién diría que Yui se fijaría en alguien como tú, pero creo que puedo entenderlo."

¿Podrías evitar ese tipo de comentarios?

"Bien, entonces continua" Ínsito a que prosiga con su conversación-disculpa, o lo que sea, en estos momentos no sé que más esperar de ella.

"Creo que eso es todo. Lamento todo lo que te cause. Haberte insultado, decir que desaparecieras. Lamento el haber dirigido mi rabia hacia ti." Miura se inclina mientras dice esto, una verdadera prueba de que se está disculpando… O eso creo.

Espera. ¿En serio es todo?

No esperaba que solo fuera algo así. Esperaba que fuera algo más emotivo, algo que nos moviera de nuestras casillas para poder debatir sobre nuestras opiniones.

No creí que las disculpas fueran tan aburridas. Bueno, no es como que haya experimentado muchas.

Creyendo que sería todo, solo la observo, no es que necesitemos hacer algo más, al parecer eso será todo.

Pero continúa con su declaración.

"Sé que esto no tiene gran valor y que será una disculpa idiota, como muchas cosas que hago en mi vida, pero lo hago de todo corazón. Incluso en estos momentos me inclinare en el suelo rogando por tu perdón, aun cuando sé que no es suficiente…"

¿Qué está diciendo?

Ni se te ocurra hacer eso.

Antes de que termine de hablar la interrumpo pidiendo encarecidamente que no haga nada innecesario.

"Por favor, no hagas eso, sería vergonzoso y ya lo dije, no es tan malo como lo haces ver. No eres la primera persona ni la ultima que me dirá algo así. Así que olvídalo y estaremos a mano. ¿Está bien?"

Al escuchar mi pregunta vuelve a su postura recta, no me interesa lo que está pensando en estos momentos y como si no deseara que terminara esta situación arremete con cierto descontento.

"Déjame hacerlo, en estos momentos no se me ocurre que más podría decirte ni como disculparme correctamente..."

Detiene su suplica, dirijo mi vista a esta chica y puedo ver cierta sonrisa en su rostro, ¿Está planeando algo?

"…pero si crees que eso es suficiente puedo aceptarlo, solo si me permites una última cosa."

"¿Qué?"

"Me gustaría poder ser una columna en la cual te puedas apoyar cuando lo necesites. Es un poco tonto, pero creo que si te apoyo tal vez te des cuenta de que existe algo más que una vida pesimista."

¿Ser una columna?

¿Apoyarme?

Eso es algo ridículo.

¿Por qué no me pidió algo más? ¿Una lata de jugo? ¿Un café? ¿Invitarla a comer?

¿Por qué las personas creen que estoy mal?

Ok. Estoy mal. Pero no es porque no tenga apoyo. De hecho tengo mucho apoyo de mi familia y Komachi. Si, es todo lo que necesito ahora.

Y… ¿Por qué esta chica quiere ayudarme?

"No necesito que me apoyes Miura. Estoy bien de esta manera. Recuerdas lo que te dije ¨Viviremos sin inmiscuirnos en la vida del otro y estaremos en paz.¨ Se supone que ese era nuestro trato."

"Lo sé, pero creo que eres interesante. Y no se me ocurre otra manera de pagarte. Mi madre me dijo que se debe ser insistente con las personas que nos interesan…"

Ese extraño comentario llamo mi atención. ¿Personas que nos interesan?

Soy la persona menos interesante del mundo. ¿Qué puede encontrar de interesante Miura Yumiko en mi?

"…Y no planeo pagarte con tu asqueroso café. Deberías pensar más en tu salud, eso tiene tanta azúcar que…"

¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Mientras sigue despotricando contra mi amado MAXX COFFEE me limito a contestarle lo que tal vez esperaba oír.

"Está bien. Haz lo que quieras. No puedo obligarte a alejarte de mi. Si eso es lo último, supongo que llegamos a un acuerdo Miura. Pero solo me ¨apoyaras¨ cuando te lo pida, no necesito que estés invadiendo mi espacio personal."

Hastiado, fastidiado por esta serie de eventos ¨desafortunados¨ decido rendirme ante la reina. Un simple peón, pieza sacrificable, no tiene derecho a decir ni opinar nada, al final, ¨Ese es mi don, mi maldición¨. Ser un peón y que la reina y el rey me manipulen para su beneficio.

¿Por qué deje que las cosas terminaran así?

Eleva su vista un poco y me mira como si fuera cierto rubio farsante, ese brillo en sus ojos, un ánimo inexplicable se ve reflejado en su rostro, dejando de lado lo horrible que se ve con el maquillaje ya seco por el tiempo. Aun así creo que no fue del todo malo. Solo espero que con ese nuevo proyecto pueda dejarme en paz y tener una vida plena.

Pero siento que algo no está bien.

No puede ser.

Acabo de aceptarla en mi círculo de vínculos sociales.

"… _solo me ¨apoyaras¨ cuando te lo pida, no necesito que estés invadiendo mi espacio personal."_

Mierda. Eso para ella será como un pase libre a mi vida. Quería alejarla, no darle el permiso para que pueda estar rondando cerca de mí. Se suponía que cada quien tomaría su camino. No quería algo así.

Tan solo quería estar solo, disfrutar de mi espacio personal y pensar en mí.

Se supone que sería ¨Primero yo, después yo y al último yo.¨ No algo como esto.

El aceptar la condición de Miura es como darle un pase VIP a ser una molestia, algo como ¨Haz de la vida de Hikigaya Hachiman un infierno¨.

Mientras más pensaba en eso escuché a Miura más animada de lo que podría esperar, hacia unos cuantos minutos era solo un manojo de depresión pero ahora viéndome con esa sonrisa tan rara, con su rostro arruinado por el maquillaje y recordando su temperamento tan agresivo y errático, hizo que a mi mente viniera la imagen de cierto villano occidental.

Pero ciertas palabras me regresaron a este ¨bello¨ momento.

"Vamos a comer algo Hikio."

No puede ser.

"¿Qué? ¿Después de todo esto no me dejaras en paz?"

"Oye, hice un gran esfuerzo en esto. Al menos merezco algo por mi buen trabajo y que mejor que me inviten el almuerzo de esta mañana. Además, aquí, tú eres el caballero. ¿No es así? " Su voz tan ¨delicada¨ y esa expresión sinvergüenza en su rostro, primero me obliga a no sentirme capaz de entrar a clases, después me hace pasar un momento incomodo y ahora me exige pagar por su almuerzo…

…me recuerda a cierta kouhai.

Otro suspiro.

"Por favor. Que esto no se convierta en una costumbre." Murmuré.

Hace tiempo, un escritor mexicano dijo: ¨ _Cada suspiro_ es como un sorbo de _vida_ del que uno se deshace ¨, creo que si mi vida continua igual, moriré más temprano que tarde. Gracias dios de las comedias románticas, gracias a ti no podre disfrutar del ¨elixir de la juventud¨ en mi retiro.

"Nunca he sido un caballero. Además si quieres disculparte correctamente al menos deberías pagar mi parte, eso sería mejor que..." Traté de reprocharle, pero esta chica no me dejaría terminar, ya que como ex-reina muchos de sus viejos modales saldrían a flote.

Imponer su opinión sobre los demás.

"Vamos a un restaurant. Quiero un desayuno continental."

Un largo y sonoro suspiro proviene de mi interior.

"Oye, ¿Al menos podría escoger el lugar?"

"Oh, bueno, creo que estaría bien. Siempre y cuando no sea Saize…"

"Lamento informarte esto, pero si quieres que te invite tendrás que aceptar mi elección, si no es así te puedes ir y conseguir tu comida por tus propios medios."

"Es broma. Me parece bien."

No estés jugando conmigo. Es demasiada presión para mí.

Me situó al lado de la rubia ignorando el hecho de que todo está tomando un curso distinto, nada a lo que habría podido imaginar. Aun cuando pensaba que podría ganarle.

Siento que es hora de decir algo estúpido…

"Vamos. Antes de que el viento se detenga." Siempre quise decir eso.

"O…Ok." Miura respondió extrañada, no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

Inclusive Hikigaya Hachiman puede hacer alguna pequeña broma. Simplemente recordé una graciosa escena de cierta serie que pasaban por TV. Y sin darme cuenta formé cierta sonrisa discreta en mi rostro, en serio, ¿Por qué recordé eso en estos momentos?

Estoy listo para emprender mi camino, con una sonrisa y la vista al frente, dispuesto a buscar algo para llenar mí estomago y aprovechar el día, pero algo en mi acompañante llama mi atención.

Miro a la chica a mi lado, bajo un poco mí vista a su rostro, puedo ver cierto brillo en sus hermosos ojos verde oliva. Son cautivadores, he de admitirlo. Pero aun hay algo extraño.

Cierto, era eso.

"Por cierto Miura. Límpiate el rostro y la nariz. Tienes la cara hecha un asco." Vaya, no creí que tendría las agallas para decirle eso.

3, 2, 1…

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" Miura me lanzo un grito que por poco me deja sordo, mientas la observaba con una expresión rayando en el menosprecio y burla, así como con esa extraña sonrisa que se formo en mi rostro.

Dicho esto la rubia voluptuosa delante de mí comenzó a limpiar su rostro sin resultado alguno. Mientras yo simplemente comenzaba a caminar, en busca de ese sitio de los dioses donde al menos podría tener un poco de paz durante el sagrado y excelso ritual de la alimentación.

Ahora no es momento de molestarme por algo así. Se han dicho cosas, se han hecho elecciones acertadas y erróneas. Se han hecho miles de cosas con diferentes objetivos y los mismos resultados, ya sean cosas buenas o malas; en este caso dejar entrar en mi vida a esta chica tan molesta tal vez sea bueno, incluso puede ser malo, aun no lo sé, no sé qué es lo que puedo esperar de esto y sobre todo, de ella.

Pero estoy seguro de algo, mi vida universitaria tan solo está comenzando y no es lo que esperaba.

 **NA.**

 **DESPUES DE BASTANTE TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR NADA ME DECIDI A TENER LISTO AL MENOS UN CAPITULO NUEVO ANTES DE JUNIO.**

 **ENTRE LA ESCUELA, MI VIDA SOCIAL Y FAMILIAR, LAS SERIES EN EMISIÓN Y LIBROS POR LEER ME QUEDE COMPLETAMENTE BLOQUEADO Y NO SABIA A QUE DARLE MAYOR PRIORIDAD, POR LO CUAL DECIDI DARME TIEMPO PARA TODO Y ESTAS ULTIMAS DOS SEMANAS ME ENFOQUE EN TRAERLES ESTE CAPITULO, AL INICIO PLANEABA ENTREGAR UN CAPITULO EL DOBLE DE EXTENSO QUE ESTE PERO AL REALIZAR LAS REVISIONES, AGREGAR CIERTOS VACIOS ARGUMENTALES (NIMIEDADES) Y RETIRAR IDEAS PERDI BASTANTE TIEMPO PARA REALIZAR SU PUBLICACIÓN POR LO CUAL DECIDI UTILIZAR LA OTRA MITAD PARA UN FUTURO CAPITULO. ESPERO PUEDAN COMPRENDER A ESTE POBRE Y AMATEUR ESCRITOR DE FANFICS.**

 **Por cierto, en el capitulo anterior no respondí ninguno de sus reviews y en serio, me siento apenado por ello, ya que esperaba poder contestarlos en poco tiempo y no extender la espera hasta estas fechas, por lo cual les ofrezco una gran disculpa.**

 **Dapook:** **I would love to do it but because my understanding and grammar in this language is not very good I didn't want to risk publishing something in English, even knowing that it could attract more public. But maybe in the future I will be quite ready to do your translation. I'm sorry to have you use the translator. I hope to continue counting on your support, and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Thank you very much for taking your time and reading my work.**

 **ZeroDarkNex14:** **Espero que te agrade este capítulo. Esta vez trate de enfocarme en el dialogo de los personajes** **pero quizás no tenga mucho peso como se pueda esperar, incluso varios de mis delirios salieron a flote durante el desarrollo del mismo y decidí incluirlos, algo así como "easter eggs". Espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo, si no es así házmelo saber, de esa manera me puedo dar cuenta en que debo mejorar. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **khardk: Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Y lamento la demora. Tratare que el siguiente salga antes de que se cumpla un mes de publicación de este. Así que espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Tal vez este capítulo te parezca aburrido pero tratare de agregar más drama a la situación de este par de jóvenes que se conocerán poco a poco.**

 **Sam la albina: Espero haya cumplido con tus expectativas. Y en ocasiones ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que es lo que estoy escribiendo, por eso es que cuando decidí hacer la escena del pasado de los dos personajes principales me decante por algo normal, no quisiera caer desde el inicio en algo con contenido tan pesado, pero tal vez en un futuro haga insinuaciones para publico +18.**

 **Y sobre tu crossover, así como yo he leído muchísimos fanfics los cuales me han inspirado y sigo, puedes usar ciertos elementos de mi historia que te puedan servir para la tuya, una vez que lo hayas hecho me gustaría leerlo así que no dudes en avisarme cuando lo tengas. Y muchas gracias por el apoyo, espero poder seguir alimentando tu imaginación.**

 **A todos, seguidores y compañeros que favoritean, espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas. Siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí para con ustedes y espero que en cada capítulo se saquen de onda, se pregunten el porqué de cierta situación, sientan pena ajena por los personajes y situaciones similares. Y en caso de que no sea así estaré encantado de leer sus opiniones, todo esto en aras de mejorar. Asimismo les agradezco su apoyo y espero contar con ustedes hasta el final de esta historia. Aun no tengo una idea clara de la extensión de esta ¨pequeña¨ historia pero hare lo mejor que pueda por regalarles un poco de lo que ronda en mi imaginación.**

 **Muchas gracias y espero poder seguir contando con todos ustedes.**

 **Se despide otro escritor amateur e incomprendido que desea compartir algo.**


	5. Extra 10

**Extra Random**

"Miura. ¿Podrías soltar mi brazo?" Pido dócilmente a la chica que sujeta mi brazo, aferrándose, como si dependiera de mi y evitara perderme entre tantas personas y una multitud avasallante.

Después de todo no siempre se tiene la oportunidad de aprovecharse del tiempo de otra persona para ayudarte con tus obligaciones y caprichos. En ocasiones es algo molesta, pero en algún punto lo comencé a tomar como algo a mi favor, tal vez esto me pueda servir como experiencia para el momento en que los dioses sean agradecidos conmigo y por alguna razón hagan llegar al amor de mi vida…

¿Qué es lo que diría Orimoto en estos casos?

" _Hilarante"_

Cierto, esto fue hilarante.

Pero esta chica lo hace más complicado de lo que debería ser.

"¿Por qué? Deberías estar agradecido. Un bruto como tu, que esta frente a la única oportunidad de pasar su día con una belleza como yo no debería quejarse."

Mi vida se ha vuelto un caos.

"Por cierto, ¿A qué lugar me llevas?"

Su sonrisa de mil vatios, mirando a todas direcciones, tiendas por un lado, parques por el otro, uno que otro momento interesante, ella, prestando atención a las cosas simples de la vida. Se nota que disfruta de la ignorancia.

Bien dicen que la ignorancia es dicha.

Han pasado varias semanas que pasamos por lo mismo, ella invadiendo mi espacio personal, y yo como su mascota personal. Ir de compras y ser su mula de carga, ayudarla con sus trabajos, pasar tiempo de calidad durante nuestros recesos, y siendo su conejillo de indias cuando se dispone a experimentar el glorioso arte de la cocina.

"¿Podrías dejar de ser tan quejumbroso? Lo veras cuando lleguemos."

"Tsk. Está bien. Si de esta manera podre estar libre la otra mitad de mi domingo de descanso hare lo que quieras."

"Bien. Eso es lo que quería escuchar." Comenta dirigiéndome una linda sonrisa.

Mis sentidos Onii-chan se han encendido.

Miura, evita eso, puede que termine enamorado de ti.

Después de nuestro intercambio de palabras tan vacio seguimos caminando en silencio durante un tiempo bastante relativo. Para mí ha parecido una eternidad, más solo han pasado escasos 10 minutos.

Bien dicen que todo es diferente para cada persona, tanto el tiempo, como las emociones. 

Mientras divago por mis pensamientos Miura se detiene súbitamente, al no percatarme de esto me detiene del brazo aun más fuerte causándome un poco de dolor.

"Hikio, ¿A dónde vas?"

"¿Eh?"

"Llegamos."

Frente a nosotros una tienda poco convencional en contraste con las tiendas modernas de Tokyo a las cuales me he acostumbrado. Podría decir que es la viva imagen del Japón tradicional.

Un establecimiento de madera, algo avejentado y bastante reducido a mi parecer.

Por fin Miura suelta mi brazo y entra a la tienda en cuestión. Mientras la observo a la distancia, sin saber la razón de esta acción bastante sospechosa.

Tal vez me vendió a un grupo Yakuza de la vieja escuela y dentro harán el intercambio. Que miedo.

"Hikio, ven. Quería mostrarte esto."

Su voz llama mi atención, al ver un poco dentro de dicho establecimiento puedo observar varios estantes.

Bien, creo que no era necesario pensar esas cosas tan estúpidas, no creo que sea tan mala después de todo o tal vez sea una treta.

"Apúrate."

Simplemente me dejo llevar por la situación y camino atravesando la vieja puerta de madera.

"Bienvenidos" Un hombre de mediana edad, entre sus 40 y 50 años nos da la bienvenida, mientras que Miura camina hacia él y comienzan a entablar cierta conversación algo animada.

Lo primero que veo son varios estantes con cientos de libros igual de viejos como dicho establecimiento. Puedo observar el nombre de escritores famosos de la generación neorrealista, tales como Akutawaga, Kawabata, Murakami, entre otros.

¿Qué significa esto?

Sigo observando a mi alrededor y me asombro con la cantidad de manuscritos ya desgastados por el tiempo pero un poco conservados.

Pero alguien llama mi atención inesperadamente. Miura frente a mí, un poco sonrojada por alguna extraña razón, desviando un poco la mirada y sosteniendo tras de si algo en sus manos.

"Hikio, yo… quería agradecerte por soportarme estos días."

Su declaración me toma desprevenido.

"¿Ah, que te refieres?"

"Me ha aprovechado de ti estas últimas semana. Dije que quería ser tu amiga, pero solo me he comportado como una perra."

"Bueno, eso no lo puedo negar."

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada. Nada. Entonces, ¿Solo querías mostrarme esta tienda?"

No responde.

"Bien, debo admitir que no imaginaria encontrar algo así en casa por lo cual estoy impresionado. Supongo que esto te da varios puntos Hachiman." Bromeo con ese último comentario.

"Eso es demasiado bruto. Jajaja." Se burla de mí como acostumbra a hacerlo.

Creo que me estoy acostumbrando yo también.

"Toma. Sé que no es mucho pero quería darte algo por las molestias que te he causado."

Tiende sus manos frente a mí y puedo observar un ejemplar de cierto libro que había estado buscando varios días antes. "Un grito de amor desde el centro del mundo." Kyoichi Katayama

"Escuche que lo estabas buscando y creí que sería bueno dártelo como regalo."

"Miura, no era necesario."

"Lo sé. Dijiste que ahora con el internet podías conseguir lo que quisieras a un bajo precio, pero parecías algo decaído al no poder tenerlo en físico."

Nunca imaginaria que sería tan considerada.

"Está bien. Lo aceptare. Pero será lo último que me darás. No me siento cómodo aceptando cosas así tan simple y mucho menos de la reina de fuego." Digo con el tono más desinteresado posible.

"¡Deberías estar más agradecido!" Trata de gritarme, pero al darse cuenta donde se encuentra se contiene.

"Bien. Gracias Yumiko…"

Mierda. La he llamado por su nombre.

"Lo siento no quería ser tan confia…"

"No te preocupes. Está bien, Hachiman." Arremete con cierta sonrisa indescriptible. ¿Podrá ser anhelo? No, eso es imposib…

¿Eh?

¿Me llamo por mi nombre?

Es la primera vez que esta mujer me llama por mi nombre.

Siento que mis mejillas están encendidas. Mi corazón late rápidamente, demasiado rápido.

Creo que tendré un paro cardiaco.

…Y así, para él y ella las cosas son tan bellas como la luna.


	6. Extra 20

**Extra Random**

Advertencia: TimeSkip ilógico.

Se explicaran las razones en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Y entonces en el fondo él los unió, a él y ella.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Singularidad_

 _Aquello que nos diferencia de todos los organismos en este vasto universo. Se refiere a un número único, que no tiene relación con otros, también se puede definir como la cualidad de poder diferenciarte de los que te rodean, esta singularidad puede presentarse en varias formas, siendo las más comunes; los rasgos físicos así como los rasgos de la personalidad. Dos factores sumamente importantes en la vida de los seres humanos, los cuales traen más desventajas que beneficios..._

 _¿Por qué digo esto? Porque estos factores difieren de persona a persona y pueden ser la dicha de algunos así como la desgracia de otros; en mi caso solo fue desventaja tras desventaja, ejemplos básicos de esto pueden ser el haber sido rechazado por los dos equipos cuando teníamos clases de deportes o la innumerable cantidad de sobrenombres que recibí durante la educación básica._

 _Ah, como odie esos días._

 _Cuando era pequeño nadie me conto sobre una sociedad que se desarrolla bajo la premisa de que la buena imagen es esencial en la vida y aunado a ello el ser asertivo te traería muchas oportunidades. O quizás lo mencionaron pero lo olvide._

 _En estos momentos eso ya no importa._

 _Mientras más crecía más me daba cuenta del tipo de sociedad hipócrita de la cual somos parte._

 _No era el único que pensaba de esa manera, ni lo seré…_

" _Vivimos en una sociedad hipócrita_ _, en donde te dicen que la belleza interior es más importante que la belleza exterior, pero la triste realidad es que nadie te da una oportunidad para ver lo bello que eres por dentro, si no lo eres por fuera."_

 _Una sociedad vulnerable a manipulaciones._

 _Aun cuando incluso yo me considere atractivo no me agrada la idea de ser manipulado o manipular por la simple imagen, ya que ese concepto solo considera una vista superficial, no te permite considerar el interior de la persona, solo observas una mínima parte de lo que es._

 _Está bien, en ninguno de esos casos soy un buen ejemplo, ya que aun si extrajeran mis ojos de pez muerto quizás sería más atractivo de lo que ya soy, pero eso no cambiaria mi mórbida y extraña manera de ver las cosas en el mundo._

 _Pero eso está de más, ahora regresemos al punto importante, la sociedad siendo manipulada._

 _Sé que esta sociedad esta corrupta por las apariencias; los comerciales que ves en la televisión, los anuncios publicitarios en las calles, todo se manipula en base a la imagen…_

 _Eso es un crimen._

 _Pero ese no es el gran problema en estos momentos, tal vez lo sea a futuro, pero no ahora._

 _Podría decirse que está un poco relacionado con esto… o quizás no sea así._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

" !Ah! Quiero ir a casa y descansar". Me quejo en un leve murmullo.

Estoy cansado después de un largo día y pensando en que a la mañana siguiente tendré clases a primera hora solo me hace desear estar en casa y descansar, dormir de ser posible, porque sé que si no lo hago lo más probable es que duerma entre clases…

Pero hay algo que me lo impide.

Algo importante, lo cual me gustaría postergar con tal de ir a casa y pasar la tarde y noche relajado, quizás recostado en el sofá leyendo o viendo una película, o tal vez en otra actividad que no me haga utilizar mucha energía, solo quisiera estar en casa, pero alguien me lo impide, una chica de cabellos rubios impide que cumpla mi gran deseo, el deseo de ir a casa y descansar. Una chica, la cual me tiene tomado de la mano y camina a mi lado reprochándome mi falta de interés por cierta actividad.

"Prometiste que vendrías conmigo." Una suave voz, algo molesta llama mi atención.

Sin duda alguna me gusta esa voz melodiosa.

En este momento, yo, Hikigaya Hachiman me encuentro en camino al supermercado más cercano de mi departamento, caminando tomado de la mano de mi novia, pensando en cómo librarme de cierta situación que me causa fastidio.

"Vaya, esperaba que eso pasara desapercibido." Replico sinceramente.

"Lamentablemente para ti soy muy buena escuchando, aunque no lo parezca."

"Bien. Lo tomare en cuenta como futura referencia." Esbozo una sonrisa sincera.

"Por cierto, espero que no pienses en que te saldrás con la tuya esta vez. No dejare que rompas tu promesa." Comenta Yumiko sujetando mi brazo casi por completo, acercándolo a su cuerpo con tal de no romper nuestro agarre y tratando de evitar que huya.

"Algunas veces las personas deben romper sus promesas, sin importar la cuestión. Es esencial entender que no todos están dispuestos a enfrentar ciertas situaciones en determinado tiempo, por lo cual en ocasiones se deben posponer estos eventos y en este momento quiero evitar mi participación en esta actividad con todo mi ser".

"¿Qué estás diciendo? A mitad de semana planeamos esto. Salir y relajarnos un momento sin preocuparnos por nada y después ir de compras al supermercado. Incluso lo prometiste. No puedes retractarte de algo así."

Me doy cuenta que ha aumentado la presión en mi mano y clava sus uñas en mi pobre y delicado brazo.

Mujer, eso duele.

"¡Por favor! Te lo pido por el bien de esta pobre alma que mañana tendrá que soportar a un molesto grupo de idiotas que llamo compañeros de clase. ¿Me permitirías regresar a casa para descansar? Mañana tengo clases en la mañana y no he dormido bien. Además realizar esta actividad no entra en la categoría de: relajación."

"No. Lo prometiste. Dijiste que iríamos al parque y después a realizar las compras. Tú… lo prometiste." Dirijo mi vista hacia ella y me doy cuenta de su extraña expresión. No quiero gastar energías haciendo eso, pero a su vez no puedo negarme si me mira de esa manera. Sus ojos amenazan con derramar lágrimas, un puchero infantil y esa falsa expresión de tristeza. Maldición, ahora será más complicado hacerla desistir.

Con tan solo esa falsa imagen tan vulnerable, sumando su atractivo y esos gestos es capaz de doblegarme.

Me recuerda un poco a Komachi cuando trata de depender de mí…

Giro mi rostro hacia Yumiko, la veo a los ojos y rendido de una vez por todas acepto su petición.

Quién diría que al gran Hikigaya Hachiman podrían amaestrarlo hasta este punto.

Mis ancestros deben de estar orgullosos, ya que todo buen Hikigaya en algún momento de su vida debe ser sometido por una valerosa mujer que lo haga poner los pies en la tierra…

Siento un poco de lastima por todos aquellos Hikigaya´s del pasado y futuro.

"Está bien. Solo por esta vez. Pero tú harás el desayuno de mañana. Quiero poder dormir cinco minutos más. Así que me aprovechare de la situación y será lo único que pediré..."

"¿Estas poniendo condiciones después de querer huir de esta situación?" Esa mirada penetrante en su rostro me pone en alerta.

¿Acaso se convirtió en una serpiente?

Hace unos momentos mostraba una mirada de decepción y ahora trata de infundirme miedo.

Las chicas son aterradoras.

"Nada de eso, solo estaba bromeando." (Por favor, no me lastimes, no estoy listo para morir.)

"Bien, entonces vamos. " Asiente rápidamente y aprovecha para apretar aun más mi mano, no sin antes regalarme una hermosa sonrisa.

Demonios, esta chica tiene demasiada fuerza.

Al poco tiempo disminuye la fuerza de su agarre, deja de clavarme sus afiladas uñas y solo toma mi mano como cualquier otra pareja, todo esto no sin antes amenazarme con una espeluznante sonrisa.

"Si se te ocurre huir hare que lo pagues de una u otra forma".

Esta mujer da miedo, demasiado miedo.

Quién diría que detrás de ese hermoso rostro y bellos ojos verdes se escondería una fiera dispuesta a atacar en cualquier momento.

Han pasado unos cuantos minutos mientras caminamos en silencio.

Con nuestras manos entrelazadas, jugando tiernamente con nuestros dedos.

A pesar de mi desagrado por el contacto continuo con las personas el hacer esto con ella no me disgusta en lo absoluto, es demasiado simple y a los dos nos anima.

Dirigimos nuestras miradas a un solo punto, ella a mi rostro y yo al suyo, vaya, mi antiguo yo no podría soportar la presión de observarla directamente, pero ahora es tan normal que no dudo ni un segundo en sonreírle, esto es cada vez más común pero no pierde su encanto.

Simplemente estas son las pequeñas cosas que adoro de nuestra relación, aun cuando éramos inexpertos en esta materia los dos desarrollamos un cariño mutuo que no se ha perdido con el tiempo.

No negare que tenemos nuestros problemas y diferentes puntos de vista en cuanto a lo que nos rodea, pero nunca tratamos de enmascarar nuestros defectos, somos reales, el uno con el otro se muestra como verdaderamente es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, aun cuando supliqué no conseguí mi objetivo y aquí me encuentro; en un supermercado, comprando los insumos necesarios de la semana y uno que otro producto básico. Esto es realmente cansado, la sola idea de tener que recorrer pasillos buscando ingredientes para la cena me parece un fastidio. Esto nunca lo hice del conocimiento de Komachi pero me parecía aburrido el hacer las compras, aunque no debo negar que tenía sus gratas recompensas, como el hecho de comer los deliciosos platillos que preparaba mi linda hermanita.

Pero eso ha cambiado drásticamente.

Después de haber estado por más 30 minutos buscando ingredientes para la cena ahora nos encontramos en el área de productos de aseo personal, con una chica la cual parece tener el dilema de su existencia.

"Debo escoger entre estos dos productos. He usado ambos pero aun no me decido cual es mejor, los dos tiene el mismo precio pero siento que tienen algo de diferente…"

Frente a mí, Yumiko habla despreocupadamente, su bello rostro mostrando una expresión casi llegando a la reflexión, dirigiendo su mirada a los dos envases en sus pequeñas manos. Se ve realmente linda y se amplifica aun más en situaciones como estas, tan solo pensando en cosas simples.

No es que nunca se vea linda, solo que no lo noto muy a menudo.

Está bien.

He mentido.

Lo noto muy a menudo pero es incomodo pensar en esas cosas.

Tsk, contrólate Hachiman, no te sonrojes.

"Hikio. Dame tu opinión." Gira hacia mí, estira sus brazos con los productos en sus manos y me ofrece las botellas que sostiene.

Su delicada voz llamando a mi sobrenombre atrae un poco más mi atención y hace a mi corazón palpitar más y más rápido.

Dirijo mi vista hacia su rostro y observo sus hermosos ojos verde oliva, su rizado cabello rubio y esos labios rosados que me distraen por un momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Supongo que eso es estar "enamorado", algo que nunca pensé seriamente en el pasado. Después de todo, alguien como yo, que siempre fue rechazado por todos, gracias a las características que me hacen ser una singularidad en esta vasto universo nunca esperaría encontrar una persona tan perfecta como ella que se fijara en alguien como yo, con todos mis defectos y mis pocas virtudes, alguien que no le importara mi físico y mi manera retorcida de ver la vida._

 _Y al final como si se tratara de un balde de agua fría ella llego para cambiar todo, Miura Yumiko dio un giro de 180º a todo lo que conocía._

 _Y aun así en ocasiones existe ese sentimiento de culpabilidad al depender de ella._

 _En mis momentos más oscuros me hace recordar el tiempo en que menospreciarme era la mejor solución para todos los conflictos en mi vida…_

 _Pero ahora ella está ahí para levantarme y recordarme que aún queda mucho por que esforzarme._

 _Aun cuando estuve reacio en aceptarla entrar en mi vida, con sus métodos poco ortodoxos y su actitud tan despreocupada me ha mostrado otra parte de la naturaleza humana…_

 _Algo irónico viniendo de la "Reina de Fuego"._

 _Todo ello me hace preguntarme tantas cosas._

 _¿Qué había de malo conmigo en el pasado?_

 _Incluso aun me pregunto esto, pero tal vez la respuesta es tan obvia, tanto así como el hecho de que siempre fui tan denso con todos los que me rodeaban._

 _Pero quizás no había nada de malo conmigo, siempre he pensado que yo no estaba equivocado, los demás estaban equivocados al juzgarme solo por ser quien soy._

 _El solo poseer mis ojos de pez muerto y mi naturaleza retorcida, me apartaron de todos, pero nunca lo he visto como una debilidad, al contrario, gracias a estos rasgos madure y soy el gran adulto que siempre imagine, mi visión incorrecta de las cosas y el no esperar mucho de la sociedad ahora son una ventaja para mí._

 _Sí, ahora soy un adulto formidable. Bueno, sigo siendo joven, no creo que entre en la descripción, aun falta mucho para considerarme adulto como tal, tan solo hace poco cumplí 20 años y aun sigo en la universidad, aun falta para llegar a esa edad en que tenga que salir a defenderme con mis conocimientos contra una salvaje sociedad que tratara de exprimir todo de mi, sin agregar las responsabilidades que conlleva el vivir por mi propia cuenta, casarme y tener una familia…_

 _Las garras del ciclo de vida de la sociedad moderna se acercan más y más tras mi espalda._

 _Aun a pesar de que el físico y la personalidad siempre fueron dos de mis puntos débiles al tratar de interactuar con alguien, ya que siempre fui visto como un pervertido, don nadie, hikikomori y un bicho raro, en estos momentos ya no importa, después de todo y muy a pesar de mis infames rasgos que fueron criticados por tanto tiempo el destino me recompenso o tal vez fue el fruto de mis esfuerzos…_

 _¿Destino? No. Es una estupidez pensar en ello._

 _No. No creo en el destino. Sería tonto pensar que un poder sobrenatural guía tu vida a ciertos momentos que no pueden ser evitados, que puede ser la causa de que te enfrentes a innumerables desafíos y que sin importar si te esforzaste o no ya ha sido escrito el final de tu vida, por lo cual no podrás cambiar nada; por esa razón nunca he creído en cosas tan superficiales como el destino, he aprendido a valorar el trabajo duro, las recompensas que vienen con este mismo y sobre todo los descansos del fin de semana. Los hermosos descansos del fin de semana, sin tener que estudiar ni trabajar._

 _Pero ahora las cosas han tomado un rumbo diferente._

 _No me arrepiento de haber tomado este camino, no me arrepiento de haber elegido esto, no me arrepiento de nada, ya que después de todo es algo que elegimos entre los dos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Solo escoge el que quieras, tan solo son productos para el cabello. No creo que exista una gran diferencia entre los dos". Bien, una respuesta simple y sin mirar a fondo la situación, la clásica respuesta que daría alguien como yo.

"Oye. Para ti serán solo botellas sin importancia, pero para una mujer es más que eso. ¡Bruto!". Oh, no. Lo puedo ver. Esa mirada encendida en su rostro, frunció el ceño, algo malo se avecina. Debo de justificar mi respuesta, si no esta noche dormiré en el sofá. Hachiman, piensa rápido…

No. Conservaré mi respuesta, ella ha pedido la opinión de un cínico como yo, no es la primera vez que tenemos este tipo de discusiones así que de alguna manera nos lograremos entender, simplemente justificare mi declaración, después de todo si no lo hago y permito que esto termine así no será algo verdadero, solo me estaría retrayendo y no sería lo correcto, estaríamos faltando a nuestra promesa. Si tratara de suavizar todas y cada una de mis acciones, respuestas y pensamientos no sería lo Genuino que he estado buscando, por lo cual simplemente responderé de acuerdo a mi creer, no se trata de autosatisfacción, todo esto es por ser quien en verdad soy, es por la felicidad que siempre he buscado, es por la dirección a la que deseamos que se dirija nuestra relación.

"Oye, lo ultimo esta demás. Me pediste mi opinión y es la respuesta más certera que he hecho en los últimos días, no creo que exista mucha diferencia si observara todos los productos del estante. Además no soy un fanático de los productos de aseo personal, sabes que solo obtengo lo que me es necesario para esas actividades, por lo cual no presto atención en cuanto a marcas y no me fio de las descripciones en las etiquetas. Toda compañía que ofrezca un producto simplemente disfrazara la realidad en cuanto a estos, el más simple producto lo ofrecerán como un gran elixir con tal de que inviertas en el, simplemente está siendo sobreexplotado por el nombre de la empresa. Que su nombre sea reconocido no garantiza gran calidad ya que no conoces las pruebas que se han realizado a sus productos, solo te dejas llevar por comerciales y la publicidad que tratan de respaldar a la empresa, utilizan estrategias comerciales simples, es como decirle a un niño: "Come todas tus verduras y crecerás grande y fuerte". Simplemente alimentas las fantasías de las personas, nada te asegura que el niño al que aconsejaste comer sus alimentos crecerá grande y fuerte ya que esos parámetros van definidos por la genética, si su genética dicta que será pequeño y escuálido no importa que tanto se alimente, a menos que pida ayuda especializada no podrá cambiar su situación. En esa lógica me baso al hacer compras en los supermercados." Yumiko me mira atónita, supongo que no esperaba esa larga respuesta, estoy seguro que la impresione. Abre un poco sus labios, parece dudar, se muerde el labio inferior, bien, por fin me ha entendido…

Pero me he equivocado de nuevo.

"Por favor, no comiences con tus discursos desagradables, estamos en público y expresarte así hace que me avergüence. Además hay niños cerca, no destroces sus sueños de crecer y ser felices. Ya es suficiente con un Hikio, no hace falta que los contamines con tus tontas ideas."

¿Por qué muestra esa expresión de desagrado?

¿Cómo es que cambio tan súbitamente?

¿Avergonzada?

No he dicho nada malo, las personas deberían realizar sus compras en base a esa ideología, con mi lógica salvaría la economía de millones de hogares y sus carteras serian más felices.

"Bien, al menos expuse mi punto de vista y por eso te lo agradezco. Eres muy buena Yumiko-chan, creo que no te merezco." Arremeto irónicamente, simplemente no entiendo porqué no toma en cuenta mis puntos de vista. Sé que pueden llegar a ser descarados e incorrectos pero muchos de ellos llevan a soluciones lógicas.

"Deberías ser un poco más observador, a las mujeres nos interesa lo que los demás opinan de nosotras, si fueras un poco más sutil te interesarías por lo que le gusta a tu pareja. Tonto." Vaya, al parecer esto llegara hasta las últimas consecuencias, pero no me quedare callado, es como si mi yo de la preparatoria quisiera vengarse por aquella vez en que la reina de fuego lo minimizo con solo una palabra, no recuerdo haber sido tan rencoroso…

Espera… siempre lo fui, inclusive creo que aún conservo mi lista de personas a matar.

Dejando eso de lado es hora de tomar el control de la situación, además, la venganza es dulce y más si se puede provocar a una cierta Reina de Fuego.

"Para mí está bien cualquiera que uses. Pero el que tienes en casa me agrada bastante, no hay nada mejor que despertar y poder disfrutar de esa fragancia de tu cabello por las mañanas". Buen movimiento Hachiman, si fuera un juego de ajedrez en estos momentos tendría a la reina en jaque. Es hora de ver su reacción.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Bruto!" Con su voz temblorosa y su rostro sonrojado avanza hacia mí y con una botella me da leves golpes en el hombro, golpes a mi delicada humanidad. Mujer, deberías dejar de ser tan agresiva, si sigues así tal vez muera dentro de poco. Espera… ¿Se acaba de ruborizar? Bien, esta es mi oportunidad.

"Oye, esos golpes no eran necesarios. Además ese rubor en tu cara me da a entender que te agrado mi comentario. " Esbozo una sonrisa socarrona, solo falta dar el toque final.

"¡Idiota! No malinterpretes la situación. Solo me sorprendió que hayas dicho eso en público. Casi nunca muestras tu afecto. Deberías cambiar un poco eso." Me reprendió

Con mi mano logro detener la botella con la que me está golpeando, al momento de hacer esto ella se sorprende.

¿La asuste?

Sus ojos completamente abiertos, como si esperara recibir una gran reprimenda, tratando de dirigir su mirada hacia mí pero la desvía al poco tiempo.

¿Estoy haciendo caras raras? No, debe ser otra cosa.

Inadvertidamente observo que frunce los labios… ¿Está lloriqueando?

Solo he visto esto pocas veces, la primera vez fue en un centro comercial, recuerdo que algo inesperado paso, sí, recuerdo el color rosa; y por segunda vez cuando me declare en nuestro primer año en la universidad, pero ahora en pleno supermercado, vaya al parecer he metido la pata.

"Oye, Yumi, yo, lo siento. No considere que eso era tan importante para ti. Simplemente me deje llevar y creí que sería…" Fui interrumpido por un abrazo.

Sorprendido por esta acción decido callar, Yumiko poco a poco toma confianza y posa su cabeza en mi pecho. Siento que mi cara se comienza a encender y sin esperarlo escucho una frase a la cual me es difícil reaccionar.

"Te quiero Hachiman."

Ok. Eso fue inesperado.

Estoy seguro que si me viera ahora en un espejo mi rostro tendría una tonalidad completamente roja y estaría haciendo una expresión estúpida. Después de todo para nosotros es algo raro mostrar nuestro afecto frente a los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Vaya las cosas han cambiado._

 _Tal vez esto resulte contradictorio._

 _Contradictorio el ver a ese Hikigaya Hachiman, cínico incorregible, ojos de pescado muerto, con su personalidad tan retorcida, aquel que veía a través de las personas, aquel que despotricaba en contra de la sociedad, la juventud y la vida en general, que ese Hikigaya Hachiman ahora se encuentre completamente enamorado de una mujer que es nada más ni nada menos que la increíble Reina de Fuego, con la cual ahora es feliz._

 _Simplemente aun no logro entender esta situación._

 _Pero las cosas ahora son así._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras nos separamos de ese emotivo abrazo se escucha cierto escándalo a unos cuantos metros de nuestra posición, alarmado dirijo mi vista hacia dicho lugar y observo a un padre teniendo problemas con el comportamiento y lloriqueo de su hijo, al parecer el pequeño no obtendrá el dulce que tanto añoraba.

Tan solo observar la cara de frustración del padre me hace pensar en las grandes responsabilidades al tener una familia, imaginar que algún día pueda llegar a esa situación me preocupa, no porque sea incapaz de soportarlo o no poder hacerme cargo, sino por el simple hecho de que es muy difícil sentirse preparado para formar una familia, si de un momento a otro me dieran una noticia de esa magnitud no sabría como reaccio…

"¿Hikio?"

Escucho la melodiosa voz de Yumiko mientras a mi mente viene una incógnita…

¿Aun tendré en casa?

"Hikio, has estado observando a la nada. ¿Estás bien?"

Recupero la noción del momento y decido tomar cartas en el asunto.

"Lo siento Yumiko, ¿Podrías encargarte de esto?, debo ir a la farmacia." Pido estoicamente.

"¿Te sientes bien Hikio? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Qué pasa?" Yumiko se acerca a mí, coloca su mano en mi frente y me examina detenidamente.

Oye, que pasa con esa expresión de preocupación en tu rostro. Estoy bien, no moriré. Al parecer su rol de madre sobre protectora se ha activado instantáneamente.

Espero que no desarrolle el "Síndrome de Wendy", aunque creo que eso me puede llegar a beneficiar a la larga…

No.

Eso podría arruinar mi sueño de convertirme en amo de casa.

"No es mucho, realmente. Solo que debo ir a comprar algunas cosas. No tardare mucho. Lo prometo." Contesto, intentando no darle un trasfondo a la situación.

"Pero si nuestro botiquín esta completo. No creo que necesitemos algo de la farmacia." Habla con un gran tono de seguridad, digno de una chica como ella…

"Estuve pensando un poco y creo que nos quedamos sin preservativos." Expliqué a Yumiko en tono cordial, me observó directo a los ojos e inmediatamente agacho la mirada, no entendía el porqué de su actitud por lo cual tome su barbilla y con delicadeza levante su cara para darme cuenta que estaba ruborizada completamente…

Sabía que pasaría eso.

Aun cuando llevamos casi dos años saliendo se sigue apenando por ese tema.

Esbozo una gran sonrisa y con la voz más calmada que puedo continuo:

"Solo son preservativos, no es la gran cosa. (En realidad lo es)."

Aun recuerdo aquella primera compra en la tienda de conveniencia…

El tipo que me atendió no dejo de verme como si se tratara de un delincuente o algo peor.

Ese maldito.

"Pero decirlo en público…" Escucho un débil murmullo y antes de que continúe la interrumpo.

"Vaya, así que a la Reina de Fuego aun le da pena hablar de esos temas." Bromeo aprovechando la situación al disfrutar viendo su cara encendida por la vergüenza.

"Me las pagaras. ¡Bruto!" Arremete contra mí no sin antes golpear mi frente con la palma de su mano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Quizás no sea necesario entenderlo, solo dejar que fluyan las cosas._

 _Tal vez esto siempre debió pasar._

 _Solo fuimos compañeros de viaje hasta este momento, solo fui esa soledad que te/me hacía más fuerte día con día desde aquellos días de la educación básica en que nos conocimos, quizás fui ese soporte para evitar que cometiéramos alguna estupidez._

 _Y ahora te/me observo y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que hemos crecido, hemos aprendido por las buenas y malas, hemos atravesado tantas situaciones y ahora es tiempo de decir adiós._

 _Gracias a ti/mi hemos llegado hasta aquí, pero ahora es tu turno de seguir adelante y ser feliz…_

 _Espero no volver a encontrarnos, compañero._


	7. Extra 30

**Extra Random**

 **Y ella piensa que él es su propiedad**

Desde que el ser humano es consciente de sus emociones este es capaz de proteger y defender las cosas que más le importan sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de sus acciones, esto puede ser debido a su sentido de pertenencia dirigido hacia un objeto, una persona o su nación. Sí, la nación de la que se es parte.

En mi caso siempre he asociado esa definición al sentido que las personas le damos a los objetos que son de nuestra posesión, ya sea por el valor sentimental que se le destina a estos o porque son indispensables para la vida de uno mismo y por la forma en que estos pueden resolver nuestros problemas. (Algo similar a mi relación con Vita-chan).

Gracias a este sentido de pertenencia, se establece un orden social desde un punto de vista ético y moral, por lo cual los demás deberían respetar el hecho de que es un bien ajeno. Y sí, lo sé, estamos en una sociedad materialista en la cual le ponemos valor a los objetos de forma equivocada, pero eso no me importa.

Si no le diera un valor a las cosas que he obtenido todo el esfuerzo que he hecho con tal de conseguirlo habría sido en vano… Sería mucho esfuerzo desperdiciado y yo no soy de las personas que les gusta hacer las cosas sin obtener una recompensa a cambio.

Pero en estos momentos creo que soy capaz de entender mejor la definición de sentido de pertenencia, ya que se podría decir que me encuentro en una situación donde mi persona se consideraría un objeto al que tratan de proteger con tal de evitar su robo o desaparición. O algo así, no estoy muy seguro de ello.

¿Por qué digo esto?

Porque esta mañana al igual que muchas otras he despertado y me encuentro siendo abrazado por mi novia, como si de un oso de peluche se tratara.

Así es.

Yumiko demuestra su… ¿cariño?... de esta manera.

Tengo la sensación que en su interior me considera como algo valioso que debe proteger a toda costa, quizás ella lo vea como una labor un poco tierna, pero considero que esto podría traer sus pros y contras.

Por el momento solo ha traído beneficios, ya que de esta manera somos capaces de sentir la calidez de nuestros cuerpos durante las frías noches, puedo percibir la fragancia de su cabello después de su baño nocturno, así como observar su lindo rostro mientras duerme, mientras ella me da abrazos prolongados, en ocasiones juega con la absurda antena de mi cabello y me molesta conociendo que mis oídos son sensibles…

Sin contar que ella tiene alguien a quien aferrarse cuando sufre de pesadillas, alguien en quien volcar su dolor y llanto, alguien que la escucha cuando los demás no lo hacen y le dice las cosas que necesita escuchar, no las que quiere oír.

Así como ella fue mi soporte cuando más lo necesitaba.

Cada noche, antes de ir a dormir hablamos de las cosas que nos preocupan, bien, por lo general ella habla, yo solo me limito a escuchar e interrumpir cuando es necesario.

En otras ocasiones bromeamos un poco con las situaciones del día, vemos alguna película o drama por televisión, o simplemente vamos directamente a la cama después de nuestros días tan ajetreados. (Y solo en ocasiones especiales las cosas aumentan de tono, pero eso es personal, no esperen que revele nada sobre eso, piérdanse).

Son cosas simples que atravesamos como pareja a pesar de nuestras personalidades tan contrastantes.

Bien, el punto aquí es que aun cuando nuestra relación tiene sus momentos felices, tristes y memorables, y ella sea una chica demasiado cariñosa que me protege de todo y nada a la vez, suceden cosas bastante irritables en torno a nosotros, un ejemplo importante sería la reacción que surge al provocar a una Miura Yumiko siendo despertada por las mañanas.

Y créanme, es aterradora cuando interrumpen su descanso.

Cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos cometí tantas veces ese error que aún conservo varias secuelas de ello… y no es muy linda cuando se enoja en verdad.

La última vez que sucedió eso tomo mi despertador y lo aventó contra una pared… cabe decir que aún mantengo visible el desperfecto en el muro para no olvidar eso.

Pero supongo que era necesario experimentar eso.

Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide me gustaría grabar esto para la posteridad…

Una vez vives junto a tu novia o esposa comienzas a conocerla realmente. Y te das cuenta de que muchas cosas no solo lo que parece.

Desde que vivo con Yumi perdí mi sentido de identidad y propiedad.

Al momento de vivir con ella me di cuenta que ya nada era mío, todo paso a ser de su propiedad, desde el closet donde más del 80% de su volumen paso a ser de ella, hasta mi tiempo libre.

Asimismo te das cuenta de bastantes cosas que te comienzan a molestar, las cuales uno cree que son normales, por ejemplo: Yumiko tiene la manía de pasear por todo el departamento tan solo en ropa interior, para ella no será nada importante pero para mí es bastante difícil sobrellevar eso (Sé que más de uno me entenderá).

Pero dejando de lado eso, es increíble que después de tanto tiempo nuestra relación se mantenga "estable" en cierta manera.

¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado viviendo juntos?

¿Medio año?

¿Nueve meses?

Vaya, nunca creí que estaríamos tanto tiempo juntos.

No pensé que soportaríamos el vivir juntos y tolerar nuestros caracteres tan dispares, (Esto puede ser una prueba irrefutable de que incluso entre las personas los opuestos se atraen) y ahora es tan normal en nuestra relación, aprendimos a vivir el uno con el otro.

Al inicio me pareció algo irresponsable de su parte el decidirse por vivir conmigo ya que muchas personas no verían esto con buenos ojos.

Muchas veces lo pensé, no estaba seguro sobre si hacíamos lo correcto y al final simplemente me deje llevar por el momento… decidí dar una oportunidad a esto.

Basta decir que de no ser por la buena impresión que cause ante su familia quizás no lo habrían permitido ni en un millón de años.

Conocí a sus padres un par de meses después de haber comenzado a salir y hasta ahora mi relación con ellos va mejor de lo que esperaba; al parecer su padre y yo compartimos algunos puntos de vista muy similares y a su madre le divierte el hecho de que mi aspiración para el futuro sea convertirme en amo de casa, incluso aprovecha de mi gran desinterés y buena voluntad cuando me pide ayuda en la cocina, y no es por presumir pero ha estado encantada con mis conocimientos del arte culinario.

Aun recuerdo esa noche, todo fue un rotundo éxito y aprobaron nuestra relación de una manera realmente inesperada. Nunca pensé que sería capaz de hablar con los padres de mi novia sobre nuestra relación, declarar mis verdaderas intenciones con ella y sobretodo agradarles a mis ¿suegros?...

Bien, al parecer no deje una mala primera impresión y me gane el visto bueno para salir formalmente con su hija.

Se convirtió en un nuevo logro desbloqueado. Bien hecho Hachiman.

Pero fue diferente aquella ocasión en que pedimos autorización para vivir juntos (En realidad yo hice toda la petición debido a que pensé que Yumiko no sería capaz de hacerlo, ya fuera por la emoción o nerviosismo) y todo resulto en algo completamente diferente a lo que esperaba.

Después de la cena y una charla amena tome la iniciativa y expuse mi solicitud.

Prácticamente explique las condiciones bajo las cuales planeábamos vivir. Las razones por las cuales era conveniente comenzar a vivir juntos, la manera en como compartiríamos responsabilidades y lo más importante; les tuve que asegurar que la cuidaría más que a mi vida…

Demasiado romántico, embarazoso e irresponsable para un ex solitario como yo, pero había decidido hacer la apuesta de mi vida.

Tal vez era algo bastante apresurado, pero estaba seguro de mi decisión, estaba seguro de que en nuestro común acuerdo eso era lo que más deseábamos. Estar juntos de ahora en adelante.

Lo importante vendría después de haber declarado todo eso…

Y al final nada de eso era necesario.

Cuando termine de explicarme solo se limitaron a observarnos atentamente por los siguientes 30 segundos. Su padre con un ceño fruncido bastante visible y su madre una mirada serena, el nerviosismo no me dejaba pensar claramente y Yumiko a mi lado se veía igual o peor que yo.

Al parecer la Reina de Fuego podía ser fácilmente doblegada por sus padres…

Y ahora reflexionando, me pongo a pensar en la situación que la estaba involucrando.

Ya que…

¿Cómo conseguirías la aprobación de tus padres para permitirte vivir en el mismo departamento que tu novio?

Veamos las opciones que llegan a mi mente en 5 segundos:

¿Análisis financiero?

Sus padres deben de estar pendientes de los excesivos costes en cuanto a la educación de su hija por lo que aprovechan la propuesta, de esa manera se genera un ahorro en los gastos escolares y se puede destinar esa cantidad monetaria a otras necesidades.

¿Desinterés familiar?

No les importa realmente, su hija es mayor, saben que es capaz de tomar decisiones coherentes. Además ellos están ocupados en otras cosas más importantes y saben que dentro de poco ya no deberán encargarse de ella.

¿Confianza?

Ellos han decidido poner los anhelos, sueños, alegría y el cuidado de su hija en las manos de un chico maduro que entiende los conceptos crueles y difíciles de la vida en esta sociedad.

Supongo que en nuestro caso la última opción siempre será la correcta.

Al parecer sus padres confían en mí más de lo que ha llegado a hacerlo mi familia.

Ya que a diferencia de la familia Miura, cuando lo conté a mis padres y hermana fue una cosa bastante molesta.

Mi madre y Komachi le preguntaron durante toda la noche si estaba segura de querer vivir conmigo y me dirigían miradas reprobatorias. Sentía que sus ojos perforaban mi cuerpo, he incluso Komachi pregunto abiertamente si no estaba amenazando a Yumiko para aceptar algo así.

Mientras mi padre me veía con tristeza, como si estuviera viendo a alguien desahuciado al cual le quedan pocos meses de vida.

Y creo que ahora entiendo un poco el por qué de esa expresión en su rostro.

Sin embargo con la familia de Yumiko fue distinto a lo que esperaba, aceptaron rápidamente mi propuesta, he incluso tuvieron tiempo para burlarse al haber notado el nerviosismo en nosotros.

Y aun después de todo no me he arrepentido de esto.

Hemos estado viviendo durante un largo tiempo, juntos, y debo admitirlo, su compañía ha hecho más amena mi vida.

Incluso, gracias a ella soy capaz de soportar los odiosos inicios de semana, los odiosos lunes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Odio los lunes desde que tengo memoria. Nunca he encontrado nada bueno de despertar temprano por la mañana para tener que acudir a un centro de educación que otorga "las herramientas básicas para el desarrollo" de jóvenes que serán enviados a la sociedad para cumplir con ciertos roles que serán elegido por ellos mismos para mantener una sociedad estable y con el tiempo estos jóvenes se convertirán en padres de familia que en cierto tiempo enviaran a sus hijos a centros de educación para continuar con este molesto dialelo…

Abro lentamente los ojos y observo las cortinas de nuestra habitación corridas, las cuales no permiten la entrada de ninguna luz, me mantengo recostado unos minutos pensando en los innumerables errores de la sociedad como siempre lo hago, dirijo mi vista a mi nuevo despertador y reviso la hora 6:57 A.M., me gustaría dormir un poco más, pero es hora de iniciar mi lunes y su calvario.

Trato de incorporarme lentamente pero una sensación cálida a si como suave recorre toda mi espalda, como de costumbre Yumiko me abraza mientras duerme.

Quisiera permanecer en la cama todo el día, descansar y relajarme al lado de esta belleza, pero las responsabilidades deben cumplirse a como dé lugar, así que poco a poco trato de alejar sus delicados brazos de mi torso teniendo el máximo cuidado para evitar despertarla.

Una vez liberado de su agarre me siento un momento en la cama, estiro mi cuerpo un poco y decido ponerme de pie para comenzar con mi día.

Vuelvo mi vista al despertador, 7:02 A.M.

"Aun tengo tiempo para desayunar." Murmullo por lo bajo, mientras dirijo mi vista hacia la chica que duerme plácidamente.

Me tomo unos segundo para verla detenidamente; veo las increíbles curvas de su cuerpo siendo cubiertas por una pijama y un par de sabanas, veo su rostro sereno y ese cabello rubio enmarañado, veo en ella a una dócil y linda reina en uno de sus momentos más vulnerables, veo a la mujer de la cual estoy completamente enamorado.

Mientras más la observo mi corazón late más y más rápido, siento como si estuviera viendo algo prohibido, es una sensación inexplicable, es como si mi corazón fuera a estallar de solo estar en su presencia y me gusta.

Al verla tan indefensa se me ocurre algo tonto que podría poner en peligro mi vida, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

Cuidadosamente coloco mi rodilla derecha en el filo de la cama y mi mano sobre una almohada con tal de que sirvan como apoyo, con mi mano izquierda acomodo varios mechones de su cabello sobre una de sus orejas y lentamente me acerco a ella para dar un beso en su frente.

Una vez hecho esto espero una reacción de su parte pero simplemente se mantiene serena, su pecho sube y baja al ritmo de su respiración, se ve tan tranquila.

Decido alejarme de ella y encargarme de mis actividades matutinas ya que mí tiempo es contado.

Me deshago de la playera XL que uso para dormir aventándola sobre la cama, así como de mis pantalones cortos los cuales coloco sobre la tapadera del cesto de ropa sucia.

Abro nuestro closet y en la parte inferior izquierda observo un pequeño espacio el cual contiene mis prendas. Camisas, pantalones, ropa interior, todo en un diminuto espacio. Me decido a tomar una playera, jeans, una chamarra y me introduzco en el cuarto de baño de nuestra habitación.

Hoy tiene que ser un buen día…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y al final nada salió de acuerdo a lo que esperaba.

7:30 A.M.

Sentado a la mesa con una taza de café en manos y un par de tostadas francesas en un plato dirijo mi vista hacia la puerta de mi habitación, donde una figura bastante conocida me observa detenidamente como si me estuviera analizando.

"Buenos días Hikio."

Yumiko se encuentra apoyada en el marco de la puerta de nuestro dormitorio, vistiendo una gran playera blanca como si de un vestido se tratara, dejando entrever sus bragas color negro.

Demonios.

Esta chica desvergonzada, debería ser consciente de que esta frente a un hombre…

Ok, lo sé, no es como si fuera la primera vez que sucede algo así.

Además es normal que suceda esto, somos una pareja y nos conocemos bien, no es necesario avergonzarse por…

Es bellísima.

Contrólate Hachiman, no es como que sea la primera vez que la ves así.

Con cierta tranquilidad trato de responder a su saludo matutino, notando que se forma en mi rostro una sonrisa.

"Buenos días Yumiko. ¿Dormiste bien?" Pregunto, dando a notar el interés por su persona.

Ah. Debo de estar haciendo una cara ridícula.

"Sí, muy bien. Hacía mucho que no descansaba de esa manera." Me restriega en la cara su fortuna, mientras cambio mi expresión y finjo bostezar desinteresadamente mientras la observo disimuladamente.

"Y con esa afirmación, supongo que estas agradecida de tener un novio tan considerado que te deja dormir hasta tarde y te prepara el desayuno por la mañana. Acéptalo, eres afortunada de tenerme en tu vida." Digo con gran seguridad.

"Tal vez, un poco creo. Pero no te creas la gran cosa, después de lo que me hiciste pasar ayer al menos esto lo compensa."

Creí que olvidaría lo de los profilácticos.

"Sí. Lo sé. Te hice pasar un momento incomodo." Rio entre dientes y observo cierta molestia en su rostro.

"Fue bastante vergonzoso. No vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor."

"Claro. Lo que tu digas."

"Espero que eso no haya sido sarcástico. ¡Bruto!"

"Está bien. La próxima vez no te hare pasar por lo mismo…Lo siento"

"Muy bien. Por cierto, ¿Qué hay de desayunar?" Pregunta interesada.

"Tostadas y café. No quiero complicarme la vida desde tan temprano. Solo tengo media hora para desayunar e ir a clases." Respondo serenamente, esperando alguna reacción de su parte.

Al notar poco interés por su parte trato de iniciar una conversación en base a lo que intuyo con solo observarla.

"Y por lo que veo tendrás el día libre… Yumiko."

Pasan unos segundos hasta que obtengo una respuesta de su parte.

"No realmente. Solo tengo una clase de 11:00 a 1:00 así que si quisiera podría faltar."

"Ya veo… Espero no lo hagas. No me gustaría tener que ayudarte a estudiar para tus exámenes solo porque decidiste faltar a una clase."

"¡Solo paso una vez, además a ti se te dan mejor las materias de literatura y esas cosas!." Arremete desaforada haciendo pucheros mientras camina lentamente en mi dirección y se mantiene de pie frente a mí al otro extremo de la mesa.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto irritado, mientras me pongo de pie con intenciones de dirigirme a nuestra pequeña cocina.

"No lo has dicho aun." Sus hermosos ojos verdes me miran en tono suplicante.

¿En serio?

¿Por qué me haces esto Yumiko?

"Buenos días Yumi. Espero que hayas amanecido tan radiante como siempre, te quiero y agradezco el poder estar a tu lado día con día." Trato de que mi voz suene los más neutral posible y esbozo una falsa y molesta sonrisa.

Esto es tan vergonzoso…

Maldita tradición de apostar… y perder.

Nunca fui muy afectivo con las personas.

Muchas veces me pareció innecesario tratar cariñosamente a las personas cuando se encontraban vulnerables, como agradecimiento por una acción o para felicitarlos por un logro… (A excepción de Komachi, ella se merece eso, todo y más).

Siempre pensé que era ilógico ese tipo de acciones dado que nunca las experimente de otras personas que no fueran mis padres, Komachi y mis compañe… mis amigas del club de servicio.

Pero ahora me es bastante común el tratar y ser tratado con afecto.

Yumiko es de las personas que no teme demostrar su cariño cuando lo siente, a ella no le importa la situación. Puede ser brusca, mandona, fácil de irritar y demasiado agresiva, pero nunca guarda sus emociones, ella está dispuesta a dar todo de ella por la persona que quiere.

Es por eso que aprecio demasiado el que esté a mi lado.

"Buenos días amor. Espero que poco a poco comiences a cambiar esa horrenda visión que tienes de las personas y seas un poco más cariñoso. Y te falto mi beso de los buenos días. Te falta mejorar pero estoy conforme con ello."

Corre hacia mí y me abraza con bastante fuerza, como si no fuera suficiente estrujarme durante la noche ahora renueva su sentido de pertenencia sobre mí de esta manera.

Parece una niña pequeña que teme que le arrebaten su oso de peluche…

Esto se está volviendo bastante repetitivo.

Demasiado cerca, demasiada cerca. Estas siendo muy pegajosa desde tan temprano Yumi.

Espera, esta agradable sensación en mi torso, ella aun no está llevando sostén…

Y está usando mí…

"¡Oye! Esa es mi ropa para dormir."

"¿Ja? ¿Te molesta? Hmmm. Creí que sería una buena manera de sorprenderte y alegrarte la mañana, pero sigues siendo igual de bruto." Contesta de mala manera y aparta su vista indignada, separando nuestros cuerpos y cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos, lo cual hace que resalte su busto.

Mujer. Esa es una táctica sucia.

"En realidad no me sorprende. Eso es tan común verlo en películas, series e incluso en las novelas ligeras, por lo cual me resulta una actividad bastante cliché. Tal vez te esforzaste en tratar de llamar mi atención (Y funciono) y eso lo aprecio (Realmente), pero lo siento Yumiko, quizás debas intentar con algo mejor (Algún rol en la cama o algo así)." Decido jugar con mi "suerte" y lanzo ese comentario como si de una granada se tratara.

"¿Hmmm? Tienes razón. Supongo que esto no es nada para los tontos pesimistas como tú."

No esperaba ese tipo de reacción, por lo general es más agresiva pero al parecer tuvo una excelente noche.

"Si, si, lo que digas. Ahora a desayunar, que se viene un largo y molesto día."

"Muy bien."

Se aleja, toma el respaldo de una silla, la arrastra un poco y se sienta en esta esperando ser servida.

Al ver esto me dirijo a la barra de la cocina, tomo un montón de tostadas y las llevo a la mesa.

De nueva cuenta regreso a la barra y tomo una taza, vierto agua caliente en ella, una cucharada de café, dos de azúcar y la llevo a la mesa para entregarla a Yumiko, con un pequeño y delicado contacto de nuestros dedos, lo cual hace sonreír a ambos.

Se genera un momento de calma y serenidad, algo reconfortante mientras observo a Yumi dar gracias por la comida y comenzar a disfrutar de su desayuno.

Han pasado varios minutos, ella degusta su comida, yo hago lo mismo, compartimos uno de esos momentos que tanto nos agradan, disfrutando del silencio, el cual decido interrumpir ya que hay algo que llama mi curiosidad.

"Creí que volverías a la cama."

Comento naturalmente, mientras la observo beber su café y yo comienzo a devorar una tostada.

"He perdido el sueño." Dice una vez termina de beber, colocando la taza de cerámica frente a sus labios.

"Ya veo."

"…además, es agradable tomar el desayuno con la persona que amo." Murmulla desinteresadamente.

Una vez escucho eso me atraganto con la tostada que estoy masticando y comienzo a toser de manera descontrolada.

"¡HIKIO! ¿Estás bien?" Pregunta Yumiko dejando su taza sobre la mesa, mientras se levanta y corre a mi lado para dar ligeras palmadas en mi espalda.

"Estoy bien. Estoy bien." Trato de tranquilizarla pero fracaso rotundamente, ya que de un momento a otro va hacia las repisas de la cocina, toma un vaso y lo rellena de agua para dármelo a beber.

"Tonto, deberías de tener más cuidado con la comida." Me riñe mientras tiende el vaso con agua.

¡Oye! No es como si fuera mi culpa.

Bebo un sorbo del líquido e inmediatamente me disculpo por preocuparla de esa manera.

"Lo siento. Es solo que no esperaba algo así."

"¿Algo así? ¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me sorprendió lo que has dicho."

"¿Eh?"

Observo cómo sus mejillas se encienden con una roja tonalidad.

"¿Escuchaste eso?"

Forma una extraña expresión en su rostro, lo cual llama mi atención de sobremanera.

Quizás lo dijo sin pensar.

Y de un momento a otro comienza a insultarme sin justificación.

"¡Bruto! ¡Idiota! ¡Molesto! ¡Hachiman!"

Deja vu de un deja vu en un deja vu…

"Oye, Hachiman no es un insulto. Además no es muy bueno decirle esas cosas a la persona que amas." Trato de cambiar los ánimos con esa pequeña broma pero inesperadamente arremete con un comentario bastante venenoso.

"¡Muérete!"

Se aleja rápidamente de mi con dirección a nuestra habitación mientras me levanto y voy tras de ella, tomándola del brazo, evitando que se adentre en el dormitorio y lo cierre de un portazo.

Y antes de que intente algo la abrazo por detrás, sujetándola por la cintura con mis brazos, deteniéndola por completo.

Una vez en esta posición y preparado para lo peor la mantengo aprisionada por unos segundos, tratando que con esto disminuya su molestia sin sentido, pero extrañamente no siento ninguna tensión en su cuerpo, algo bastante curioso en alguien tan temperamental como ella, ya que no es de las personas que se tranquilizan fácilmente.

A menos que…

"Creí que tendría que pedirlo. Idiota." Susurra con una voz bastante melosa y sugerente.

Al darme cuenta de su plan la libero de mi agarre y se aparta poco a poco, gira su cuerpo hacia mí y me regala una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

"¿Todo fue una treta?" Pregunto estupefacto.

"Algo así. Eso fue por lo de ayer. Además me gustan tus abrazos, me hacen sentir segura."

Se acerca hacia mí, se posiciona a unos cuantos pasos que nos separan el uno del otro, toma mis manos y me observa a los ojos, lo cual hace a mi corazón palpitar cada vez más rápido. Me obliga a ver esos hermosos orbes verdes oliva, su sonrisa atrevida y poco a poco acerca su rostro al mío, hasta que nuestros labios se conectan en un tierno beso.

Pasados unos segundos nos separamos y me vuelve a atacar con una sonrisa.

Esta mujer…

Algún día me matara.

"Por cierto Hikio… Tienes 5 minutos para tomar el transporte." Interrumpe mis profundos pensamientos.

"¿Eh?" Pregunto extrañado, mientras observo la sonrisa de Yumiko y esta dirige su vista en dirección al despertador. Se lee 7:50 A.M.

Eso debe estar mal.

Sustraigo mi Smartphone de mis pantalones comprobando la hora. 7:51 A.M.

"¡Maldición!"

Regreso al comedor, bebo mi café lo más rápido que puedo y me dirijo a la entrada, y justo antes de colocarme mis zapatillas deportivas escucho a Yumiko llamándome…

"¡OYE! Olvidas tus cosas." Regreso mi vista, la observo tendiéndome un bolso con mi material escolar el cual tomo agradecidamente y antes de salir disparado por la puerta, Yumiko me sorprende con un beso en la frente.

Atónito por este gesto lo único que soy capaz de pronunciar es un simple…

"Nos vemos más tarde."

Mientras ella se despide de mí con otra sonrisa encantadora.

"Hasta luego. Que te vaya bien."

Esta parece una clásica escena de pareja recién casada.

El hombre apresurado por salir a la calle a ganarse el pan de cada día para su familia, mientras su esposa lo despide con un beso y deseándole un buen día.

Algo que nunca habría sucedido de no ser por Yumi.

Creo que si pudiera experimentar esto el resto de mi vida no me importaría pasar a ser propiedad de esta chica…

 **NA.**

 **AGRADEZCO LA ESPERA… Y QUIZÁS ESTE SEA UN HASTA LUEGO O UN PUNTO FINAL.**

 **Hace tiempo decidí comenzar con este pequeño "proyecto", influenciado por otros autores de este sitio, los cuales comenzaron a publicar sus historias sobre este increíble ship el cual me agrado de sobremanera; historias las cuales motivaron mi deseo por ver a esta "pareja" en diferentes situaciones, razón por la cual decidí comenzar con esta historia y de esa manera poder alimentar la imaginación de los demás así como me paso a mi…**

 **Comencé con gran entrega, tratando de llegar a más personas que compartieran el gusto por esta pareja tan dispareja, tratando de ofrecer una buena historia, un poco dramática, con situaciones melosas y cliché, pero sobretodo que dejara al público esperando ansiosamente por un nuevo capítulo…**

 **Y al final deje a varias personas esperando por bastante tiempo.**

 **Mi plan era publicar un capitulo o dos por mes, pero debido a deberes escolares, mis prácticas profesionales y una depresión la cual he estado enfrentando estos últimos meses todo se arruino, perdí el interés por muchas cosas y deje de lado muchos proyectos, pero ahora que estoy mejor vine a traer dos capítulos los cuales había guardado durante mucho tiempo.**

 **Se suponía que estos dos capítulos formarían parte del arco "noviazgo", por lo cual habría de publicarlos más adelante, tenía la intención de que fuera una historia cronológica, mas nunca paso por mi cabeza que todas las ideas que había desarrollado para continuar esta historia y darle un orden pertinente se perderían debido a cierto reseteo de mi dispositivo móvil, lo cual hizo que perdiera aun más la motivación por escribir (nótese en la baja calidad de este capítulo y el anterior), y decidí alejarme de la comunidad por un tiempo.**

 **Pero no pensaba dejar esto así, por lo que decidí compartirlos con ustedes, evitando que se pierdan en el disco duro de mi pc y de esa manera alimentar un poco su imaginación.**

 **Ahora lo importante…**

 **En la introducción de estas notas hago ver el drástico abandono de este proyecto, así como los otros dos que se encuentran en mi perfil, ya que he comenzado a centrarme en mi vida laboral y profesional, así como en otras actividades y proyectos, por lo cual mi tiempo se ha reducido drásticamente y no podría asegurar mi regreso a este fantástico sitio.**

 **También pensaba en la idea de regresar con algún one-shot sobre esta pareja de vez en cuando pero francamente lo veo complicado, así que sin más, agradezco mucho el haber seguido esta historia y realmente me apena esto pero espero lo comprendan y disculpen esto.**

 **Sin más que decir se despide de ustedes un escritor amateur e incomprendido.**


	8. Extra Random Especial

**Extra Random Especial**

 **Y mis preocupaciones desaparecieron, como no lo esperaba.**

Cuando escucho la palabra compromiso vienen a mi mente, en su mayoría, ciertas imágenes de personas angustiadas o arrepentidas, rostros de decisión y entrega, y en otros pequeños casos sonrisas o llanto de felicidad y emoción.

Quizás esto sea debido a que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con muchas personas ¨normales¨, por lo cual mis pobres referencias sean los dramas de tv y alguna que otra situación extraña en la que he estado presente, y por esa razón no me es fácil relacionar ciertos gestos comunes con palabras que puedan tener mil y un significados. (Hablando en cuanto a algo tan complejo como los sentimientos o deseos)

Ya que, no sé qué tipo de expresión está formando mi rostro en este momento, creo que estoy sonriendo como idiota debido al anhelo en mi interior, o quizás mi rostro se contorsiona debido a la angustia que siento en este momento, de lo único que estoy seguro es que… el compromiso me está matando.

Para mí, la palabra compromiso lleva sangre en las letras.

¿Por qué?

Porque a partir de esa palabra comienzan problemas que pueden terminar en muerte, sufrimiento… y el matrimonio.

Sí, aquello que encadena a los hombres libres y los somete bajo el yugo de una matriarca, (lo cual se adaptaría muy bien a mi futuro sueño de amo de casa. Sueño el cual está quedando en el baúl de los recuerdos) y aun cuando me encuentro frente a este aparador y veo un gran conjunto de joyería no sé cómo debería proceder.

Hace tiempo en mi cabeza tenía una idea sombría acerca de esa palabra…

"El matrimonio es el cementerio de la vida."

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, observando muchos artilugios bañados en diferentes colores, dorados, brillantes y pálidos, así como muchas otras piedras preciosas que van desde el sencillo y característico transparente sin vida, a rojas y azules que llaman la atención a la distancia. Me paseo a través de la tienda dándome cuenta de las miradas del par de dependientes, que me observan desconfiados, como si esperaran el momento preciso para llamar a la policía. Eso me frustra aun más y por si fuera poco algo me dice que no debería estar aquí, pero con cierta decisión, ya sea por un momento de adrenalina o mi madurez (que realmente dudo sea esto último) he tomado una decisión que podría cambiar el rumbo de mi vida. No. Estoy seguro que cambiara el rumbo de nuestras vidas.

Sigo observando detenidamente, hasta que el dependiente del lugar, un hombre alto, algo canoso y con unas gafas rectangulares de unos 40 años aproximadamente se acerca a mí y con cierto tono de temor me pregunta:

"¿Algo que desee en especial, señor?"

Dirijo mi vista hacia él, mientras observo cómo trata de evitar mi mirada.

Viendo esta situación supongo que no tengo otra opción más que aceptar su ayuda, ya que en mis 24 años de edad nunca he elegido una cosa de este tipo, y creo que si entrego algo que no sea del agrado de Yumiko todo se puede ir a la basura…

"E-E-Estoy-buscando-una sortija-de-compromiso." Pronuncio apenado y con cierta dificultad, tartamudeando y arrastrando las palabras, con cierto sonrojo en mi rostro. Algo poco masculino e inesperado para alguien como yo.

Al escuchar estas palabras el hombre deja de mirarme atemorizado y esboza una sonrisa de comprensión.

"Por aquí, caballero." Estira su brazo y la palma de su mano abierta señalándome el camino hacia el lugar donde puedo encontrar lo que estoy buscando, así que camino lentamente y observo el mostrador principal, donde al acercarme puedo contemplar bastantes anillos, pendientes y gargantillas de diferentes metales, tamaños y precios, mientras el hombre se adentra en el espacio de vitrinas y se coloca frente a mi observándome detenidamente. Paso mi vista de un lado al otro, cuando en cierto momento encuentro algo que llama mi atención de sobremanera, el encargado me comenta las características de tan bello elemento, un anillo de platino 950, engastado con un diamante de 4.99 quilates y pavé de diamantes, hermoso y diferente a los demás, el cual me dice que es perfecto, pero mi rostro cambia al notar en una pequeña etiqueta su precio.

350000 ¥

"Oh, ese es un Solitario, 1895, diámetro N.12, importado desde América, es un ejemplar poco común y como se puede dar cuenta es bastante occidentalizado, he de ahí su elevado precio."

Al parecer lo solitarios se atraen en cierta manera. Que ironía.

Muchos pensaran que es una estúpida compra y que puedo encontrar algo mejor por un precio razonable, pero mis ojos no dejan de observarlo, es como si ese brillo me atrajera mas y mas, y en un arranque de adrenalina simplemente…

"Me lo llevo."

Con todo el dolor en mi corazón y en mi billetera sustraje los 350000 ¥ de un fondo de ahorro que había estado generando desde hacía varios años y los entregue al dependiente, el cual impresionado sustrajo el anillo del aparador y le indico a la mujer a su lado si podría traerle una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra, a lo que esta ultima abrió un pequeño cajón detrás de ella y se la entrego.

Casi lamentándome en el excesivo gasto que realizare la voz del dependiente me saca de ese extraño trance y pregunta en tono benevolente.

"¿Deseas grabar algún detalle para su futura prometida?"

¿Prometida?

Si bien, ella y yo hemos estado juntos durante mucho tiempo y nos comprendemos en cierta manera no todo es miel sobre hojuela, cada quien tiene un tipo de carácter que muchas veces nos hace chocar, aun así nos hemos mantenido el uno al lado del otro durante tanto tiempo, y ahora que estoy listo para avanzar tengo miedo de que las cosas no salgan como lo espero, un miedo irracional.

¿Quién me asegura que ella aceptara ser mi prometida?

Nuevamente temo al rechazo.

Y en estos momentos ese miedo me ahoga, es como si poco a poco fuera cayendo en una profundidad desconocida, cada vez que imagino ser rechazado por ella, mi garganta arde y se contrae, me impide hablar y mis ojos amenazan con el llanto.

Pero aun así estoy dispuesto a arriesgar todo de mí, ahora no importa lo que sucede en este momento, solo soy yo y esta decisión que no depende solo de mí, estoy dispuesto a todo.

Es ganar o morir en el intento.

Es ganar o descubrir que esto no era lo que ambos buscábamos en el camino para encontrar aquello ¨real¨ y quiero creer que todo por lo que hemos estado atravesando puede hacerse realidad.

Y realmente quiero que ella se convierta en mi prometida.

No importa si tengo que perder un brazo y una pierna, quiero que ella sea la mujer que este en mi vida por el resto de mis días. Quiero amarla hasta el fin del universo. (Aunque no quiero perder ningún miembro del cuerpo, así que dioses de los romances, no tomen literalmente mis pensamientos).

Y al final y con total seguridad quiero algo.

"Solo una palabra."

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Las calles están conglomeradas de personas que van de un lado a otro aun cuando es una tarde fría y obscura. Camino a través de la multitud pensando en las posibilidades de éxito o fracaso, en ciertos momentos me distraigo observando tiendas y vitrinas adornadas con las clásicas decoraciones navideñas, blanco y rojo se puede observar por todas partes, se acerca esa época del año. Algunos locales repletos de personas que se resguardan de las bajas temperaturas mientras yo vago por las calles, con cierto nerviosismo en cada paso, esperando que de la hora para encontrarme con Yumi y disfrutar de un viernes en pareja.

Si, un viernes en el cual estoy seguro hare el ridículo gracias a mi nerviosismo.

Al parecer, este diciembre no será como lo esperaba.

Tratando de analizar la situación en la que me vería involucrado, me veo interrumpido por cierto ringtone meloso proveniente de mi móvil, el cual me indica que acabo de recibir un mensaje de texto, al reconocer ese tono predefinido observo el nombre del remitente, ¨Yumi¨ con un par de corazones al inicio y al final, me inquieta mas y mas, y muy a mi pesar decido leer su mensaje.

Yumi : [Hikio, cariño. Lo siento, no puedo verte esta tarde. Surgió un maldito problema. Te prometo que te lo compensare de alguna manera. Lo siento.]

Una vez leído esto doy un suspiro de alivio. Al parecer los dioses de los romances extraños están a mi favor.

[No te preocupes. Está bien. Nos veremos en casa. Te quiero.]

Yumi : [¿Ni siquiera un te amo?]

Esta mujer.

[Bien. Te amo. Reina de Fuego.]

Yumi : [Al parecer alguien dormirá en el sofá esta noche.]

Y aquí está tratando de dominarme.

[Lo siento Yumiko. Espero se arregle tu inconveniente. Te amo.]

Yumi : [Te amo más. ]

Puedo sentir cierto flujo de sangre que calienta mi rostro, esto es más de lo que puedo manejar.

Ahora que tengo tiempo de sobra lo único que se me ocurre es consultar mi decisión con alguien de suma confianza, por lo cual decido hacer uso de todos mis aliados y hablar con la persona que me puede dar su opinión más sincera.

Sin pensarlo envié un rápido mensaje el cual fue respondido a los 10 segundos.

[Komachi, ¿Podríamos reunirnos en el centro de Tokio en 2 horas?]

Komachi: [¿Sucede algo Onii-chan?]

[Pediré la mano de Yumiko el próximo fin de semana.]

Espero por su rápida respuesta, pero no obtengo nada hasta pasado un par de minutos.

Komachi: [Te veré allá en 30 minutos. Eso me dará miles de puntos. No, espera, si Yumi-chan se entera de esto quizás se divorcien. ¡Nooooo! ]

¿Yumi-chan? ¿Divorcio?

Además que hay con ese mensaje, no le he propuesto matrimonio y ya está adelantándose a los hechos.

[Muy bien. Nos vemos en Ippudo Roppongi.]

Komachi: [Estaré ahí en 15.]

¿Qué?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una vez reunidos en este restaurant nos sentamos en unas sillas frente a la barra y pedimos nuestros alimentos, y mientras esperamos la comida Komachi me aborda con una pregunta muy importante.

"Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto Onii-chan?"

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

"No lo sé, en ocasiones me sorprendes con las cosas que haces y ahora esto es sorpréndete."

"Parece que no estás de acuerdo con esto."

"Lo estoy, lo estoy. Es solo que… Mi hermanito se va a casar y va a abandonar a Komachi." Se abalanza sobre mi brazo y finge lloriquear.

Esta tonta escena fraternal me quita cierto peso de encima y veo como eleva su rostro y me regala una sonrisa de mil vatios.

Adoro a mi hermana.

"Por un momento pensé que me pedirías reconsiderar las cosas."

"Tú y Yumi-chan han pasado por tanto y este es un buen momento para que lo hagas, apuesto que ella también lo está deseando."

Sus palabras llaman mi atención, Yumiko y ella se han vuelto más cercanas durante estos años, así que quizás hayan tocado este tema en algún momento por lo cual trato de obtener toda la información posible.

Observo detenidamente sus expresiones faciales y pregunto directamente lo que deseo saber.

"¿Alguna vez has hablado con ella sobre esto?"

No recibo respuesta alguna, pero al notar su desinterés confirma lo que sospecho.

"¿Entonces no dirás nada? Está bien lo entiendo. Secretos de mujeres."

"Eres muy impertinente, Onii-chan."

"Si, lo sé. Por cierto, ¿Crees que sea buena idea proponerlo el día de su cumpleaños?"

"Que romántico y cursi y anticuado. Pero suena bien. Los dos solos, en una cena romántica y…"

"Pensaba reunir a nuestras familias. Después de todo será una propuesta de matrimonio camuflada de celebración de cumpleaños."

"Onii. Eso es repulsivo."

"¿Qué? En ocasiones los mejores momentos vienen acompañados debido a la presión psicológica o emocional."

"No sé de donde sacaste eso, pero estas equivocado. Me das miedo Onii-chan."

"Entonces dame una mejor op…"

"Pero viniendo de ti es un bonito detalle. Así que estará bien."

"Eso no hace sentir muy convén…"

Pero antes de terminar mis palabras interrumpe maleducadamente, moviéndose en su asiento demasiado impaciente a mi parecer.

"Muéstrame el anillo." Noto cierta emoción en sus palabras.

Aun a pesar de que no le he dado ningún otro indicio más que mi decisión ella dijo eso tan segura.

Tal vez mi hermana menor es un esper.

Lentamente extraigo de una bolsa interior de mi abrigo la pequeña caja de terciopelo la cual le entrego.

Al abrirlo puedo notar que se queda sin palabras. Justo lo que esperaba de una pieza de joyería como esa. Quizás Yumiko tenga una expresión similar o se impresione aun más.

"Es hermoso. Debió haberte costado una fortuna."

"350000 ¥"

"¿Qué? Eso es…"

"…demasiado. Lo sé. Pero fue el que me pareció más apropiado para esto. ¿Crees que le guste?"

Se mantiene en silencio durante unos minutos, haciendo entre pucheros y una expresión de reflexión presionando uno de sus nudillos a su cabeza, como si estuviera analizando una transformada de Fourier.

Aun cuando ya es adulta sigue usando ese tipo de expresiones. Esta chica nunca cambiara.

"Si reúnes las palabras correctas y demuestras tu amor por ella y le entregas este anillo y…"

"Ve directo al grano." Decido interrumpirla con tal de ahorrarme más cosas melosas.

"Yumi-chan, estará encantada. Te lo aseguro."

Una vez escucho eso puedo notar como mi nerviosismo disminuye poco a poco, mientras ella cierra la pequeña caja y me la devuelve.

"Gracias. Supongo que eso me tranquilizara un poco." Sonrió sinceramente y obtengo una sonrisa entusiasta de su parte, la cual me transmite algo de confianza y optimismo.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo pedirás su mano?"

"Creo que dejare eso para después."

"Vamos, se que tienes muy bonitas palabras para…"

Detiene su farfullar al observar a un chef coloca un par de cuencos con ramen y un par de platos con gyozas, así que sin prestar atención a lo anterior me limito a agradecer y comenzamos a degustar nuestra comida, con un poco de mi energía renovada.

Mientras compartimos este momento, Komachi y yo platicamos un poco sobre cómo han cambiado las cosas todos estos años, viejos recuerdos escolares y situaciones incomodas de mi infancia, las cosas en su universidad, sus amigos, los lugares que ha visitado y sobre ese mocoso hermano de Kawa-algo. Una tarde tranquila y serena, que hacía tiempo no experimentábamos.

Una vez listos para partir cada quien a su destino, Komachi me da un cálido abrazo.

"Puedes hacerlo Onii-chan. Confió en ti."

"Muchas gracias Komachi. No sé qué haría sin ti."

"Serias el mismo idiota, tonto, bobalicón y Hachiman que conozco."

Aprovecha la ocasión para burlarse de mí, como esperaba de ella.

En un acto de ternura llevo mi mano a su cabeza, y revuelvo su cabello como cuando éramos pequeños, a lo cual molesta me da un leve golpe en la frente con su dedo índice.

"No te aproveches Onii."

"Lo siento. Espero verte la semana que viene. Serias de mucho apoyo en la cena."

"No te preocupes. Estaré ahí en primera fila, además hablare con mamá y papá y les diré sobre esto."

"Te lo agradecería. Sé que no es educado de mi parte dejarlo a ti, pero diles que estaré ocupado. Y por favor no les menciones lo de la propuesta. Creo que me pondría más nervioso si estuvieran enterados."

"No hay problema, Komachi no le dirá a nadie."

"Bien. Entonces, vamos. Te llevare a la estación."

"Que dulce de tu parte, pero debo ir a unas tiendas a comprar material escolar."

"Te puedo acompañar."

"No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además tú debes pensar en tu plan malévolo para enamorar a Yumiko-chan."

"Oye, eso suena…"

"Bye, bye, Onii-chan."

Sale corriendo frente a mí, dirigiéndome una sonrisa y despidiéndose con la mano, sin ver hacia delante. Trato de alzar la voz avisando sobre la persona frente a ella pero es demasiado tarde y se estampa contra la espalda de un hombre de mediana edad, a lo cual ella se disculpa con una reverencia y apenada me observa a lo lejos mientras se me escapa una pequeña risa a lo cual ella indignada retoma su camino.

Gracias a esto me siento más tranquilo, la inquietud se ha ido y ahora decidido comienzo a idear la noche perfecta para ella.

Solo una semana más.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Una vez renovada mi confianza decido obtener más refuerzos, por lo cual necesito el apoyo de alguno de los padres de Yumiko, pero al conocer la gran afinidad que tengo con su figura paterna decido ponerme en contacto con él para informarle sobre la cena. Después de todo dicen que hay que mantener a los amigos cerca, pero a los enemigos aun más cerca. No es que sea mi enemigo, es solo que no creo que estarían muy felices al saber que alguien como yo les quiere arrebatar a su pequeña. Y eso también trae muchas consecuencias a futuro.

Tomo mi Smartphone y selecciono el nombre del padre de Yumi, con el fin de comentarle sobre la posibilidad de reunirnos para celebrar el cumpleaños de ella y concertar una cita para poder reunir a nuestras familias.

"Buenas tardes, señor Miura."

Trato de sonar lo mas propio y respetuoso posible, algo que de cualquier manera pasaría desapercibido.

"Hachiman. Te he dicho que me llames papá. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Algo en que pueda ayudarte, hijo?"

"Muy bien, señor… Papá. Bueno, me preguntaba si…"

Unos cuantos minutos después obtengo una confirmación de su parte.

"Es una buena idea hijo. Que mejor que celebrar el cumpleaños de Yumiko en compañía de la familia. Lo comentare a Himeko y te regresare la llamada esta noche."

"Señor Miu… Papá, ¿Podríamos hacer pasar esto como una fiesta sorpresa?"

"Oh, ya veo. Tienes planeado algo grande. Digno de mi yerno favorito."

Aaaah. ¿Yerno? Creo que él también se está adelantando a los hechos.

"Aunque tengo una idea de lo que puede ser." Comenta muy convencido de sí mismo.

"¿A qué se refiere señor?" Pregunto temeroso, al intuir que él pueda imaginar lo que tengo planeado hacer. ¿Acaso mi voz delata algo?

"Entonces estaremos en contacto, hijo."

"Espere, tengo una du..."

"Y no te preocupes. Estoy seguro que será la mejor celebración en mucho tiempo."

"Pero…"

"Nos vemos, hijo."

Me colgó.

Se corta la conexión telefónica y solo observo mi teléfono móvil tentado en llamarlo nuevamente y posponer la situación, pero estoy seguro que es demasiado tarde, Komachi está enterada sobre la cena y apuesto a que en estos momentos se está comunicando con mamá y papá, y por su lado algo me dice que el padre de Yumiko está por darle la noticia a su esposa.

Espero que esta situación no salga de mis manos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y de esa manera pasó una semana llena de angustia, desesperación, anhelo y terror.

Llego la noche de viernes, 12 de diciembre y todo está yendo a la perfección.

Después del brindis en honor a Yumiko, trato de relajarme un poco y disfrutar de este momento, sentado al lado de mi hermosa novia, ataviada en un bonito vestido color rojo, a la cual no quisiera despegarle la vista, mientras se está llevando una amena conversación la cual he estado ignorado por algunos minutos.

Todo parece tan tranquilo y no quisiera interrumpir esta armonía pero he estado esperando durante bastante tiempo una señal, que el vino me haga efecto o que mi mente deje de estar en todos y en ningún lugar.

La observo detenidamente, el hermoso color de sus ojos, sus bellos rasgos y esos carnosos y delicioso labi… ella se da cuenta de mi mirada y voltea su rostro regalándome esa sonrisa que hace vibrar mi corazón, tomo la mano de Yumiko con cierta delicadeza y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, esperando que ello me dé el valor suficiente para hacer algo que me da la sensación de riesgo en una gran apuesta.

Siento que mi mano comienza a sudar y me apena así que suelto la suya, lo cual llama la atención de Yumi.

"¿Pasa algo Hikio?" Pregunta dócilmente dirigiéndome una mirada de preocupación la cual trato de pasar por alto.

"No es nada. Solo estoy algo nervioso."

"¿Nervioso?" Pregunta con cierto interés en su mirada.

"Son muchas cosas que tengo en mente y cada una más complicada que la otra."

"Sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo. ¿No es así?" Comenta tratando de tranquilizarme.

"Lo sé." Contesto, y le dirijo una pequeña sonrisa tratando de evitar su preocupación.

Mientras conversamos entre nosotros una voz femenina algo molesta llama nuestra atención.

"¡Ustedes dos. No deben estar coqueteando frente a nosotros!" Y veo a Komachi con una cara de reprobación mientras nuestros padres ríen por esto.

Y con eso alivio aun mas las tensiones.

"Creo que es la hora." Susurro pesadamente, mientras un suspiro sale de mi interior.

"¿Eh?" Yumiko me observa con cierta curiosidad.

A pesar de todo el tiempo que he tenido para prepararme no estoy seguro que las palabras que he elegido sean las mejores, en momentos como estos es cuando mi capacidad de análisis flaquea, y mientras pienso en las posibilidades de tener éxito el fracaso las empaña cada vez más. El temor vuelve a dominarme.

Muere rápido o vive lentamente.

Aprovechando mis 4 minutos de valor llamo la atención de los presentes dando leves golpes a mi copa de vino.

"Me gustaría su atención por un momento."

Los rostros de todos se enfocan en mi y el valor que había reunido parece esfumarse.

"Estoy agradecido de que podamos estar juntos para felicitar a la mujer que me ha soportado más de lo que yo podría soportarme a mí mismo."

Escucho varias risas de los presentes y de igual manera rio un poco, pero no es hora de detener esto. Este es el momento que he estado esperado estos últimos meses. Si el matrimonio es el cementerio de la vida quiero enterrar mi vida hasta el fin de mis días y si es con esta mujer estoy seguro que valdrá la pena y será mejor de lo que espero.

Ahora o nunca.

"Así mismo quiero agradecer a mi hermana Komachi y al señor Miura, por apoyarme al reunir a todos aquí en este momento tan especial, y acompañarnos después de mucho tiempo…"

Mi voz se detiene súbitamente, aquí viene esa sensación de asfixia.

"Además me gustaría aprovechar esta ocasión para hacer público algo que he estado planeando desde hace tiempo."

Después de pronunciar esto puedo notar cierto interés en las dos familias y sobretodo en Yumiko, la cual me ve extrañada, mientras que por su parte Komachi solo esboza una gran sonrisa.

"Hace tiempo que decidí comenzar con varios proyectos, obtuve mi empleo en la editorial y quizás suene presuntuoso pero en poco tiempo me convertí en editor en jefe hace algunos meses, por lo cual durante este tiempo he dejado de lado a las personas que me importan, llegando al punto en que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para estar con Yumiko, y entonces llego diciembre. Así que de una y mil maneras pensé en recompensarla. Creía que una cena el día de su cumpleaños y una reunión familiar sería lo ideal, estar todos unidos y compartir el momento seria agradable, pero antes de pensar en esto algo mas rondaba en mi mente, era algo impensable para mí, y al final tuve las agallas para tomar esa decisión."

Detengo mi perorata y con cierta nostalgia comienzo a narrar cierta parte de mis recuerdos.

"Hace tiempo que conozco a Yumiko y siendo sincero, nunca creí que llegaríamos a algo como esto. Por favor, no me malinterpreten. Pero nunca imaginaria que una hermosa mujer como ella entraría en mi vida como si fuera suya. De hecho, aun recuerdo la primera vez que le dirigí la palabra, su voz con ese tono venenoso me dejo aterrado. Lo cual habría jurado seria un augurio de mala suerte."

Mientras parloteaba escucho algunas risas y observo a Yumiko dirigirme una mirada de advertencia, la cual me hizo entender que se sentía estar en ridículo, mas continúe con mi discurso.

"Después me involucre con su grupo de amigos y poco a poco iba formado parte de este aunque no tuviera ni idea, pero aun así éramos unos completos extraños."

Sentía que poco a poco me deshacía de un gran peso.

"Hasta que en cierta ocasión la encontré triste y devastada. En aquel momento lo primero que paso por mi mente fue alejarme de ella, pero no lo hice, ya fuera por mi educación o el temor a sus represalias."

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de vergüenza al recordar su personalidad dominadora de aquel entonces.

"Estuve con ella un momento, mientras escuchaba su pensar y yo trataba de aliviar cierta tensión y fue en ese momento en que todo cambio."

Su suplica y ese contacto de nuestros labios se hicieron presente en mis memorias.

"Después de eso, se desarrollaron ciertas situaciones en que nadie sabía cómo proceder, y al final como el tonto que soy trate de alejarla de mi vida."

Poco a poco los remordimientos vienen a mí pero continúo aun más decidido.

"Aun así, poco a poco ella se impuso en mi vida con su actitud alegre, desafiante y feroz. Gracias a ella he visto tantas cosas buenas de la vida las cuales no me había detenido a apreciarlas, así como superar muchos retos que se han presentado, he avanzado y madurado, me ha ayudado a entender el por qué de muchas cosas y podría asegurar que si todo continua como hasta ahora seré mejor persona día con día."

Algo en mi interior zumba por todos lados son como abejas furiosas queriendo escapar de dentro de mis intestinos, estoy nervioso y tengo nauseas, y cierta presión en mi pecho aumenta más y más.

"Pero creo que si continuamos con esto llegara un punto en que me detendré y no podre hacerla feliz de la misma manera en que ella lo ha hecho conmigo. Es por eso que…"

Me levanto de mi asiento y frente a ella trato de expresar todo lo que ronda en mi mente, pero todo se congela, no puedo pronunciar ninguna palabra, es como si algún hechizo hubiera robado mi voz, comienzo a sudar y noto mi nerviosismo al ver la expresión de confusión de Yumiko.

Con dificultad trato de recuperar el habla y la observo directo a los ojos, esos hermosos orbes.

"Quizás… Quizás no sea el mejor momento. Tal vez aun no esté en tus planes algo de esta magnitud y esté siendo un tonto egoísta con esta situación, pero… Siento que estamos estancados en una relación que gira en círculos, por lo cual creo que es momento de avanzar."

Nuestras familias me observan desconcertados, mientras veo que en los ojos de Komachi se comienzan a formar pequeñas lágrimas de emoción, y con todo las fuerzas que puedo reunir me inclino frente a Yumiko y coloco mi rodilla derecha en el suelo, apoyando todo mi peso en mi pierna izquierda, en el fondo sintiendo como si estuviera soportando más de 200 libras. De la bolsa interior de mi chaqueta extraigo la pequeña caja de terciopelo y al momento de abrirla suelto mi última declaración.

"Miura Yumiko, ¿me concederías el gran honor de convertirte en mi prometida y futura esposa?"

Un silencio sepulcral inunda la sala y puedo notar como el sudor comienza a recorrer por mi cuello, me siento algo sofocado y quiero salir de aquí, pero… Necesito su respuesta.

En este momento, puedo notar lo que está sucediendo, por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver como Komachi ya no puede soportar y lloriquea en silencio, mientras mi madre al igual que Komachi comienza a lloriquear tomando la mano de mi padre, mientras que este coloca la palma de su otra mano en su rostro ocultando su impresión el padre de Yumiko sonríe ante este hecho y su madre me observa con cierta comprensión.

Mientras tanto, la chica sentada frente a mí, desconcertada rompe a llorar, sin importarle las personas a su alrededor, trata de contener el llanto inútilmente, el sonrojo en sus mejillas es tan evidente que me hace sonreír como tonto y sus ojos brillan con ese hermoso verde oliva tan cautivador. Lentamente acerca su mano, y al poco tiempo toca la sortija.

"No sé qué decir." Pronuncia a través del llanto, y por lo fondo escucho un lamentable y lloroso "Di que sí" proveniente de mi hermana.

"Es lo más bruto, tonto, idiota, Hachiman que he escuchado. Por supuesto que acepto."

Aceptó.

Una vez escucho esto tomo su mano delicadamente y coloco el anillo en su dedo anular; aturdido, nervioso, eufórico, trato de no lastimarla al colocarlo, y al parecer es perfecto, aun cuando estúpidamente no sabía nada sobre diámetro de anillos y me entere hasta el último momento estaba seguro que sería perfecto.

Y veo como aquella diminuta palabra grabada se va perdiendo poco a poco. Al parecer ese ¨Genuino¨ será realidad después de todo.

Yumiko se abalanza sobre mí sin cuidado, golpeando con su brazo el filo de la mesa sin dejar notar ninguna molestia de su parte, abrazándome y llorando a mares, sin importarle nada, mientras yo respondo a su abrazo y la aferro fuertemente entre mis brazos.

Todo este tiempo estuve esperando escuchar eso que me es difícil creer que esté pasando.

Escucho el mover de las sillas en el comedor y dirijo mi vista a los testigos de este suceso, todos de pie compartiendo sus emociones de diferentes maneras.

Mi madre y Komachi se abrazan y lloran de felicidad, y mi padre les da pequeñas palmadas en el hombro intentando consolarlas inútilmente, dirigiendo su vista hacia nosotros, la pareja recién comprometida esboza una sonrisa sincera como si en ella expresara un cálido ¨bien hecho¨, mientras que los padres de Yumiko comparten un abrazo cariñoso observando nuestra hermosa y vergonzosa escena.

En un momento dejo de escuchar el gimoteo de mi prometida, veo como limpia las lágrimas de su rostro y junta nuestras frentes, a su vez tocando nuestras narices tiernamente.

"Es la mejor noche de cumpleaños que he pasado en mi vida. Te amo." Pronuncia con la voz entrecortada.

"Yo también te amo."

Sonrió plenamente ante estos acontecimientos y aparto un mechón de su cabello para poder contemplarla mejor. Inesperadamente sus labios se conectan con los míos y me deja perplejo, a lo cual como el caballero que soy respondo a su dulce y tierno beso, sin importar nada más que ella y yo.

Pasados unos segundos separamos nuestros labios y nos mantenemos juntos, pero al observar cierto hematoma en su brazo llamo su atención.

"Oye Yumi. ¿Tu brazo duele?" Pregunto preocupado.

"No arruines el momento, idiota." Responde divertida y me vuelve a dar otro beso.

Como siempre, esto no fue como lo esperaba.

Y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar.


End file.
